The Alternative
by DeathByVudu
Summary: In which a relationship is questioned, new friendship's are formed and lines may be crossed. Rated M for bad language and heavily sexual content A.U
1. The first day

Hello I'm back! I've decided to take a break from under your skin to write this because i just needed some time to think about where I wanted to got with the other story. This is another HidaSaku but also Deisaku- A bit of a triangle thing going on here , I have ideas for this one! I'm excited. So I apologize for errors that you may find, I haven't gone through to edit because I've been to damn busy. This was going to be a long oneshot but I thought, What the hell lets make some chapters!

This is M rated, like most my stories lol.

If you happen to not be a fan of these pairings I do so hope you give it a chance before deciding to shove it off, either case it's your choice I just wrote this for personal love for these couples and for the sake of real romance. (Corny I know) ^-^

I don't own the characters as unfortunate as it is. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sakura stared up at the high ceiling of the apartment. Her body jerked back with every soft thrust from the figure above her. Hand above her head and flat palm against the headboard, she pushed against it to keep from bumping the top of her head on the hard surface.

Eyes moving from the white ceiling to a cascade of blonde hair, Sakura's green eyes drank in her boyfriend's euphoric expression. His mouth was set in a line with jaw tensed and she could see him struggling to keep in the moans building up from his throat. He was beautiful, she thought with a small inner smile. As his hips began to press into hers harder, the intensity inside her own body began to increase. Thrusting her hips back much like his were doing, she felt herself nearing her much anticipated release.

"Fuck," He finally let out with a small hiss as beads of sweat began to form at his brow. "You like that yeah?" The blue eyed male asked with a brief toothy grin. She merely nodded without a word underneath him as he began to piston himself more rapidly. Hand over her breast, Deidara gave her bare mound a squeeze as his own release was pending.

Muttering curse words under his breath when his jerks began to slow, Sakura's eyes narrowed when his head turned away and he began unloading himself inside of her. Grunting with every pelvic thrust, Sakura remained underneath him until he finished. Not taking any more time, Deidara pulled himself out of her with a pat to her parted thighs at his sides and got off of his bed to make his way over to the discarded clothing in the far corner table.

As the pink haired girl sat up to watch him dress, she was mildly saddened at the fact she hadn't had her own release. Forcing out a smile when his head lifted to cast a glance in her direction, Sakura was just grateful that they were able to have sex at all. It had been a while since they had any time to, with her work schedule and his extensive hours at the gallery- the idea of sex was virtually non existent.

"So that was nice yeah." The blonde said searching around for a shirt.

Nodding her head and smiling in agreement, she held in wanting to let him know that she hadn't climaxed and settled for just making him think it was amazing for both of them. When he found his best shirt, he began to get fully dressed. Noticing his best attire, Sakura wondered what kind of people he would be meeting at this art show in Iwa.

As the blonde struggled to button his shirt completely, Sakura smiled slightly and made her way over completely void of clothing. Standing right in front of him, she looked into his lone visible blue eye then began to work on his shirt. Deidara brushed a few stray hairs from her face as she concentrated on his shirt and trailed his fingers over her soft skin briefly before she finished and he pulled away. "Shit, I need to hurry yeah.." He stated when his eye caught sight of the time.

"I can help bring your things down to the taxi if you want." The green eyed woman said with sparkling orbs, Deidara shook his head as he doused the cologne she'd bought him over his clothing.

"Nah, I've got it." He said carelessly before slipping on his expensive shoes.

"I wish you could have taken a shower, I don't really want you out and about feeling filthy." She said with furrowed brows and down turned lips.

Deidara cast a grin and squeezed her shoulder. "Don't worry about me, as soon as I get to the hotel I'll take a long shower yeah. Sasori and I don't have a show until tomorrow night."

Deciding to not get dressed with him running left and right in the bedroom, Sakura stood in place and merely watched him gather his things

"I'll give you a call sometime when I get the chance, we'll probably be having things like dinners and small get together with other artists- well you know how it can be yeah." He said pulling out his phone to check the time again. "Text or call, if you need something yeah." Sakura silently stood with his sheet wrapped around her body as he readied to leave. She was saddened that he'd have to go but knew his art was an important part of his life.

Watching him turn away with travel bag and art satchel, he abruptly came to a halt just at the door. "Shit, I almost forgot." He said leaving his things just at the doorway to return to the quiet pink haired woman. Coming up just in front of her, Deidara brought a hand up behind her head and pulled his mouth over hers in a soft chaste kiss. Not taking any longer, he pulled away and returned to his place at the door.

"Um.." She said suddenly speaking up in a hushed tone.

Deidara turned his head over his shoulder and smiled. "Hmm?" He asked curiously.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She said quietly with a sad smile in place.

Deidara bit his lower lip and nodded his head. "Me too, yeah." He said with a smile in place.

As she watched him turn to open the door, his hand only rested on the knob before he spoke again. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you that I asked Hidan to check in on you while I'm gone." Running a hand through his hair he let out a soft chuckle. "Just careful how you walk around, you know how unexpected he can be when he decides to come by."

Nodding with a smile in place, Sakura understood how notorious Hidan had been for abruptly stopping by at all hours of the day. Recalling all the awkward times when she and Deidara had first started seeing one another, she had always had a mild dislike for Hidan. Especially when he had started to become notorious for walking in on them when they were busy making love, he had done it a few times before settling for knocking on the door instead of just barging in Deidara's small apartment.

Stepping out of the room, Sakura could see him worriedly dart his eyes around in case there was anything he'd forgotten to pack before he settled down and stood by the front door. Able to see him from her place in his bedroom she cast him a smile he briefly returned.

"I guess I better go yeah, don't want to be late for my flight- Sasori would kill me." Turning the knob he turned his head back to look at her. "I'll see you Friday." He said hurriedly.

Sakura suddenly opened her mouth to speak before the door shut. "I love you!" She shouted hoping he'd heard her.

"Love you too." He said shutting the door without so much as another glance in her direction. From her place still in his small bedroom, she could hear the distant faint footsteps in the direction of the parked taxi outside waiting. The distinct sound of a door shutting where he entered the vehicle, then the car driving away before she was left alone with complete silence.

Releasing a sigh that seemed far too loud in the tiny silent apartment, Sakura dropped the sheet from her body and let it pool around her ankles before walking over to the bathroom to clean herself up. Narrowing her eyes as she reached his equally tiny bathroom, Sakura thought of how quickly this morning had all happened. Blinking and being underneath his sweating body as he furiously made love to her then suddenly he was gone… just like that.

Feeling oddly groggy and sluggish, Sakura leaned onto the counter and looked at her own reflection with another sigh releasing her. 'That must have been the hundredth time.' She thought bitterly recalling the need to make sure the front door was locked.

Bare feet pitter pattering against the wooden floor, Sakura made her way to the front door before jumping a bit when her phone began going off.

"Crap, he must have forgotten something." She said aloud hoping Deidara was just being paranoid. Turning towards the kitchen counter where the phone continued to go off. Sakura let out a huff of annoyance and walked towards the kitchen. Stopping at the counter, she picked the device up and looked at the screen. "Hidan." She read aloud as the screen displayed his name and picture.

Having the urge to ignore answering in case it was something pointless, Sakura placed it back onto the counter and turned to make her way back to the shower. 'Shit, what if it might be important like Deidara needing something.' Turning back, Sakura picked the phone back up and heard the familiar voicemail notification go off.

Bringing the phone up to her ear, she rolled her eyes when Hidan's raspy voice spoke up.

"_Hey pink, Fuck. I forgot what time Blondie said he was leaving. So I'm just fucking calling check up on your ass. Shit, I hope Deidara knows what a big fuckin' mistake he's made leaving me with his girl, because trust me… once I've converted you to the dark side you won't want to return to his pansy ass." _She could hear him let out a chuckle before continuing with his message._ "So I guess I'll come by sometime later, and if you decide you are done with his dumb ass and want to be with a real man, give me a holler and I'll rush over." _

Chuckling at his obviously joking voicemail message. Sakura rolled her eyes and put the phone down thinking about how obnoxious Hidan had been since the first time she met him. Ever since their first meeting, Sakura was convinced he thought it would be funny to make her feel as uncomfortable as possible. Always talking about the most vulgar of topics to calling her pet names like Pink and Babe. Walking back to the bathroom, Sakura ran the water. Hidan may be obnoxious and foul mouthed but he was Deidara's friend and a decent person once you've gotten past his dirty mouth and playboy demeanor.

As she stepped into the warm spray, Sakura let out a relaxed sigh. 'Maybe I can find a nice girl to set him up with, that'd be nice.' She thought with a smile creeping on her face. Thinking over the possibilities of who she could set the violet eyed male up with she ran through her single friends. Sure she had a handful of friends, but none seemed compatible enough with him. She pictured him dating someone like a supermodel to match his looks, a girl who knew how to have as much fun as he did, maybe someone without any complications.

Hidan was undeniably handsome, and tall with the most peculiar colored eyes, plum colored orbs that changed to lavender when under fluorescent lighting. He was athletically built, which led the roseate to believe he liked to live his life on the move and outside in the fresh air- it could explain his always sun kissed skin tone. Still pondering the possibilities, Sakura scrubbed her body clean with soap and continued to remain deep in thought. Slightly frowning, Sakura's mind returned to thinking of his characteristics. Unblemished skin and straight white teeth that gave his obvious OCD away, and five o'clock shadow and finally well kept hair that would make any woman jealous. He had pretty nice qualities besides his bad language, he was funny and in a way kind of charming, overall a very likable person. Washing away the shampoo from her hair, Sakura finished up her thoughts about Hidan. 'That's enough about him, I'll find him someone later.'

After a brief second of dropping the subject she perked up suddenly. "Oh I could set him up with-"

Stopping when the person she had in mind was taken, Sakura let out a grunt of annoyance. All of her stable friends who were decent enough to be worthy were already in their own relationships, and the one's able to match his looks were would probably horribly clash with his personality.

Recalling never seeing Hidan with a girlfriend, Sakura furrowed her brows, she hadn't ever seen or heard of him with anyone even when she and Deidara had just gotten together. 'Maybe there aren't any decent people out there to meet.'

It had been around eight months that she and Deidara had started seeing one another, and Hidan had never even joked about sleeping around like one would assume. Sakura felt guilty a bit for thinking he was probably gay and just not one to talk about that sort of thing, she wouldn't have cared and only thought of all her available gay friends who would make a good match with him.

Remembering when Hidan had told her that he was just waiting for the right person had been a surprise, she'd felt bad for thinking just because his looks he was a casual liaisons kind of guy. Hidan spent most of his time with both she and Deidara, often coming over to just hang around whenever he wasn't out working his two other jobs. A few nights out of the week, he spent his time bartending at a fancy lounge in the club district of the city. Other days, he was a mechanic working on different vehicles that were brought in for attention.

Sakura smiled at the thought of all the women probably swooning after the silver haired stud behind the counter of the bar, mixing up their fruity concoctions and shooting him their best sultry looks, the only problem with that was that not once while she and Deidara were at the lounge had the violet eyed male ever accepted any offer even if the women were drop dead gorgeous, he'd just make their drinks and disappear in the back for someone to take his place if the women were to persistent.

The remainder of the day seemed uneventful, doing the usual things like laundry and a bit of a clean up around the small apartment. Sakura settled for relaxing on the couch to see what was on television, she flipped lazily through the channels before there was a loud knock nearly making her jump out of her skin.

Pushing off the plush seating, Sakura walked over to the front door and undid the lock. Peering through the crack of the door she looked up at Hidan's grinning face as he leaned forward with both hands on the side panels of the door.

"Oh Hidan, Hi." She said allowing entry.

"Yo." He said with a toothy grin. "You finally come to your senses about blondie and dumped his ass?" He asked in a joking manner, the grin on his face grew when she only rolled her eyes. Shutting the door behind him Hidan leaned onto it's surface and faced her.

"No, fraid' not," She said matching his toothy grin.

"You need some fucking convincing sweetheart?" He asked shooting her an overly sultry wink. And waggling his eyebrows suggestively. 'Oh how very him to joke like that.' She thought flatly.

"Hidan, one might think you're flirting if you talk like that," She said raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'd hardly fucking call that flirting Pink." He replied with a predatory grin. Sakura brushed off the strange feeling bubbling inside her and turned to the kitchen where she was headed before he'd decided to drop by.

"So I got some fucking days off, they are training some kid at the lounge." He smiled.

Sakura searched through the pantry curiously trying to find something she could make for dinner.

"But you love bartending." She said leaning down to read labels.

"Yeah well I just wanted to have a good fucking few days off with my favorite Pinky seriously." Sakura lifted her head to stick her tongue out at him childishly.

"Who say's I need you to look after me, I hardly think I need a babysitter."

"And who the fuck says I'm babysitting you, I'm fucking looking forward hanging out Pinky." Head propped up by his elbow on the counter, his violet gaze followed her movements in the kitchen.

"Fine, fine I get it. Now have you already had dinner because if you have then… more for me." Smiling mischievously, he shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fucking starving." The silver haired male replied.

"From what I can see, Deidara only has frozen foods which consist of mostly pizza; that okay?" She asked pulling out a boxed pizza from the freezer.

"Well since I'll be seeing you a lot more often, remind me to take a visit to the grocery store."

Turning over when the phone made a sound, Sakura walked forward to check the alerts.

By now, Hidan was pulling off the plastic wrap from the pizza and setting it on an appropriate baking surface before popping it into the oven.

Sakura stiffened when she felt Hidan looming over her shoulder to take a peek at her cellular screen.

"Is that Fuck face?" Hidan asked let out a snort.

Sakura shot him a dirty glare but it was short lived. "Don't call him that, and yes it's Deidara. He just sent a text to tell me he made it to the hotel."

Checking the time, Hidan walked over to the living room where he fell onto the couch with a loudly dramatic sigh. "Shit, you got anything worth watching?"

Sakura walked over beside his seated form and sat down as well. "I suppose we can find something."

After a minute of scrolling through the possible movie selections and Hidan's constant 'No' to every movie she scrolled on, Sakura finally settled for a genre.

"I guess we could watch a horror movie." She said weakly, Hidan's grin grew before he nodded.

"Hell yeah Pink, I knew I loved you for some reason!" Sakura didn't linger to much over his words and simply allowed him to sort through the titles while she checked on their food.

Pulling open the oven door she was graced with the heated blissful smell of pizza. As she heard Hidan yell something about finding the perfect movie, Sakura smiled. 'He's in an exceptionally good mood, I wonder why."

Pulling the pizza out to slice it while it's hot, she multitasked and thought of what could go well with their food. Poking her head back into Deidara's refrigerator, she noticed he lacked any decent drinks as well. When an idea popped into her head she lifted from her leaning position.

"You want to drink some wine?!" She said in a higher tone for him to hear.

"Huh, fuck yes! Hurry the hell up in there and get your ass over here so we can watch this!"

Letting out a snort at his impatience she filled a plate with some slices and handed it to him while she got the wine ready. As she worked on the cork, Sakura's eyes narrowed when she thought of why she had it in the first place. The pink haired woman had hoped to have had a nice evening with Deidara before he'd left on his trip, she wanted to have wine and make love. Instead those plans had been thrown out the window when Deidara was busy preparing and he'd told her he wasn't a fan of red wine. They hadn't even made love properly, it was more of a quickie if a word could be placed on it.

"Hey you need some fucking help?" He asked suddenly speaking up right at her ear, Sakura perked up nearly losing her grasp on the bottle she'd been working on.

"Oh huh- yeah sure." She replied moving away from him and shoving the bottle his way.

Hidan either hadn't noticed her reaction to his proximity or just brushed it off as he worked on the cork. Sakura watched him silently, he was sure acting out of character- sort of. She was used to his flirtatious personality but… Sakura averted her gaze when his eyes met hers and only cast a glance to the television where he'd paused the movie they would be watching. 'Maybe I'm only feeling this way because we've never really hung out without Deidara around before, it was definitely a different experience.

When a significant popping sound of the cork caught her attention, she was broken from her mental trance like state. "Lets fucking eat, I'm starved seriously." Hidan said pouring each of them some drink before plopping on the seat beside hers and outstretching an arm over the top of the couch behind her head and shoulders. Leg positioned in a 'Four' He casually leaned back chewing bits of his food.

As the pizza slices on the table began to disappear, and wine glasses continued to be filled. Sakura tried to hold down her startled jumps every time something in the movie would randomly come pop out. She hated how every time she jumped, Hidan would just cast her a sidelong glance and chuckle. The arm over the top of the couch had moved it's way closer to her but she didn't pay much attention to his harmless games.

Before having a chance to pull the decorative pillow over her eyes to hide her face from what was to come, Sakura nearly let out a shriek when something decided to jump out.

"You scared, want me to fucking hold you or something?" Hidan asked with exposed canines. Sakura furrowed her brows and set her mouth into a thin line.

"Don't do that." She said with a frown. Watching his face closely she could see something in his eyes change before masking over a smile.

"Don't do what?" He asked in mock innocence.

"You know, flirt with me- I could tell Deidara." She said keeping her eyes on him to avoid anymore jump scares from the movie.

Hidan moved away from her slowly leaning onto his side of the couch. "I really don't fucking think you'd do that." He said simply.

"Oh? What makes you think so." She asked annoyed and curious. The room had gone significantly dark around them so the only light was from the television and as the images continued to move, they danced over their skin.

"I think so pinky, because then we couldn't flirt anymore." Sakura noticed his eyes despite the darkness, change as he said this- it unnerved her deeply but she pushed it away and decided not to reply to his comment.

When the movie ended and they continued sharing the last of the wine, both were back to rambling on about nothing and everything like good friends.

"We used to get into so much fucking trouble you have no idea." Hidan said taking a large gulp of his drink.

Sakura nodded her head remembering Deidara saying the same thing when they spoke about their younger days. "He said something about poking holes in clay moldings with you and putting them in the school oven."

"Ah Shit, I fucking remember that bitch exploding so loud it made the fucking windows in the school shatter."

Sakura covered her mouth to let out a series of muffled laughs. "Oh my god he's a pyromaniac!" She said with a large smile.

"There were other times we'd get caught sneaking out and taking his dad's car for late night joy rides, we were such little fucking punks thinking we were such bad-asses."

Sakura smiled at the mental picture of both Hidan and Deidara in their teens riding around town like mental cases and screaming profanities out the window at poor bystanders.

"So we picked up these girls at a party we crashed, these chicks were so much older than us, shit I don't even fucking remember their names." Nodding as he continued, Sakura saw Hidan take another gulp as he recollected the memory.

"We parked at this one hot spot people use to bring their fucking dates to, but little did we know that Deidara's fucking dad had reported the vehicle stolen once he'd found out it was gone and let's just say it was very fucking awkward to be caught making out in a car by your parents and the police."

Sakura let out a laugh at the dusted pink covering Hidan's cheeks.

"Bet you guys got in so much trouble huh?" She said with a smile.

"Fuck yes, we were so grounded it blew."

"And what about the girls, did you guys ever see them again?" she asked swiveling the remainder of her drink.

"Nah, just a one time fucking thing seriously." He replied easily.

"So then have you ever been in a serious relationship?" She asked connecting her gaze with his.

"Fuck, A couple really." Letting out a sigh, he relaxed more in his seat on the couch. "Have you ever been in one?" He asked back with a grin in place.

"What makes you think Deidara and I aren't in one?" She asked with a quirked brow.

The look on Hidan's face changed and he suddenly straightened. "Fuck, that's not what I meant-" He breathed out narrowing his gaze.

"I mean I'd like to say we are, I practically live here." She said in amusement as she thought of her lonely apartment she hadn't gone back to for a while.

"Why do you still have your own fucking place then?" He asked curiously.

Sakura thought of a way to answer his question, it was something she and Deidara had never discussed. Every time she would spend the night, the pink haired woman packed a bag of belongings and realized that his home held most of her things in them from every past visit. "I.. really have no idea." She finally answered.

Hidan watched her silently for a while before he spoke. "Would you say that you are fucking happy?" He asked in a suddenly serious voice.

"Happy? Well yeah, I've been having such a good time." She answered with a smile.

"You know that's not what I fucking meant." He said keeping his intense gaze on her confused face.

"Oh- well I think that Deidara and I have had our share of ups and downs." She said slowly with a distant look in her eyes as she thought of their emotional distance due to his art and her work.

"Hm, well what about sex?" He asked with a neutral expression. Sakura's eyes slightly widened at his question not feeling all too comfortable with the topic.

"Hidan- Deidara wouldn't want us talking about this." She said suddenly feeling uneasy. Hidan's gaze never left hers.

"I don't see why not, you've told me enough about your ex boyfriends. It really isn't a fucking big deal Sakura." Studying his face she could tell that he didn't feel at all bothered by the topic, only her.

"You aren't best friends with any of the guys I told you about." She retorted with a frown.

"I'm not going to fucking bring this up with Deidara, Besides I'm not fucking picking for details of shit like that. I just wanted to know if shit is okay there." Finding his reasoning understandable, Sakura finally nodded.

"Fine, Well we haven't a lot… like this morning was a first in a few days." She said sadly, Hidan noticed her change in tone and frown but didn't say a word.

"Is it because of work or some shit, why not very often you guys practically fucking live together."

"Work, and well I'm not really sure what else. I just feel like he's never really feeling up to it- maybe he's been stressed out but whenever I ask he just shuts himself away to work on his art. I don't want to be the one to pull him away from his art, it's his life." Both were quiet for a while before Hidan replied.

"That sounds like fucking shit."

Shoving his arm playfully he let out a snort. "Asshole." She said topping off the last of the wine.

"What about you wise guy?" She asked giving him full attention to hear his answer.

"I'd say it's been going pretty fucking well for the most part." He said motioning a fist up and down in a suggestive manner. Both let out barks of laughter afterwards.

"Ugh you men have it so easy." She said wiping a tear away from her eye and calming her laughter. Hidan shook his head to her words not at all agreeing.

"Fuck that, women just have to ask for sex and BAM!" He said slapping his hands together for emphasis.

"Oh god… what a guy thing to say, that statement is so far from the truth." Sakura said with a laugh.

"No, it's fucking true. Looks not even mattering she could go out to a crowded place and just announce her needs, I fucking tell you someone will be there trying to help her out. It's a fuckin' fact babe."

"I don't think you fall into that sort of category though, I've seen girls try to pick you up but you just decline."

Hidan remained silent as he absorbed her words.

"Why do you decline them?" She wondered aloud. Looking at his reaction she noticed a change in his eyes before he perked up.

"Fuck I better head out, it's getting late and I'm feeling kind of buzzed." He chuckled.

"Will you come by tomorrow?" She asked looking far more hopeful than intentional.

"Why, you gonna' miss me?" He said leaning in slightly before pulling away to stand up and stretch.

"Hmm, maybe just a little." She shot back.

As they both walked to the front door, Hidan looked down at her eyes. "I feel like fucking meat, we can grill tomorrow if you want." He said with a smile.

"Yeah that sounds fine, just don't start any fires."

After both sharing a smile, Hidan leaned forwards suddenly and pressed his lips on the soft skin of her cheek. Sakura made no move to shove him away or even form words, she just ignored the bizarre tingling his lips left when he pulled away.

"See you tomorrow." He said walking out of the door and leaving her speechless.

A/N: Well what did you think *Eyebrows waggles* I know it might seem either slow or filled with gaps but trust me, I'll go into more depth with things like whats happening with Deidara. If the characters seem Oc, it is unintentional I'm trying to make them modernized and full fleshed rather than their stereotypical selves. I want to make them to be like real people that one could possibly relate to. Thanks for reading and if you would like, feel free to comment. :)


	2. The second day

Hi again, just adding to my side project until I can figure out what to do with Under your skin. I apologize for any errors.

Rated M

I don't own any of the characters.

If you're reading this, thank you. :)

* * *

Green eyes opening slowly, Sakura stared beside her at the empty place in bed. To say she'd slept terribly would be an understatement, it had been the first night she'd slept without Deidara beside her.

He'd normally never go out of town for art business but she supposed this time had offers for him that he was unable to refuse. The blonde artist had told her about all the galleries they would often visit, talking to dealers and such. The whole process of having potential costumers was difficult, you had to meet the right people and that's what he was out there doing. Sakura hoped he wouldn't be too wiped out when he got back, she wasn't looking forward to him going comatose on her when he was able to get some sleep.

Narrowing her eyes sadly, she wondered why she hadn't just stuck to sleeping at her own place while he was away. She would certainly have gotten more rest than she had last night.

The pink haired girl sat in bed and pondered the question regarding why she had chosen to stay here. As she thought of the question, the only reason she could bring up was that she figured that being alone at her own place would maker her feel like a single girl again. She thought that it was possible that she would miss Deidara too much if she left but realized that she hadn't really missed him at all. Perhaps she'd miss him as the days passed, it has after all only been a day.

Thoughts returning to Hidan, Sakura had remained unable to sleep as she thought of what he had said about them not being able to flirt anymore. He was right she thought bitterly. Silently glad that mind reading was impossible, Sakura forced herself from delving to deep over his words.

As she thought of their time hanging out last night, she was happy that they had a chance to connect and become actual friends.

"Sakura, Sakura!" Ino's voice shouted. Stunned by the elevation of her voice, Sakura whipped her head over to the blonde.

"What?" The roseate asked curiously. Tucking a stray hair behind her ear she figured she could be lost in thought some other time.

Ino lifted a blonde brow before getting back to the tables conversation. "So like I was saying forehead, you should totally come with us tonight.

"Huh, um where are we meeting up at?" Sakura a bit too much and this didn't go unnoticed by her perceptive blonde friend currently eyeing her down from across the table. TenTen seemed to be giving her the same look and Hinata was busy giving her food rodent sized nibbles.

"Distracted are we?" Ino said with a grin. "Well were meeting up at this new hot lounge downtown, there's a hot bartender there."

Thoughts quickly rushing to Hidan, Sakura perked up visibly in her seat that it caught the whole table's attention. "Oh- uh I have plans." Sakura blurted out quickly. Ino leaned onto her folded elbows to squint her baby blue eyes as she looked over the pink haired woman. As if trying to find something visibly wrong with her, she examined Sakura's face thoroughly.

"Didn't Deidara leave town?" Ino asked staring Sakura down intensely.

"Um, well he did yesterday actually. It's just that his best friend is making dinner for me tonight, Deidara thought it would be nice to assign me a babysitter." She said flatly.

The women at the table gave Sakura a look before Ino only let out a 'Hm, that's interesting.'

"Guess you can tag along next time forehead." Ino said examining her newly manicured nails.

"So long as the day doesn't fall on Friday, Deidara's coming back on that day."

Lifting the phone when it began to go off, Ino continued rambling on about her latest well endowed conquest resulting in the two other women letting out gasps when the blonde lifted her hands to show them the exact measurements. Sakura stood to make her way back to work waving off her friends as she disappeared through the scrub wearing medical personnel.

As the day progressed, she had caught herself tapping her foot impatiently and casting glances at the time. She was feeling overly anxious but over what she was completely unaware.

Wondering why she was feeling this way on a Monday of all days, Sakura pondered the possibilities. Could she be feeling this way because of Hidan she wondered, she shook her head no to answer her mental question. Why would she be anxious to see him if when she got home, he wouldn't even be there

After having a long day at work, Sakura pulled into Deidara's apartment complex and immediately noticed Hidan's silver Mustang parked in the space he'd always put it. Pushing the door closed of her tiny vehicle, she could see Hidan upstairs on the balcony of the apartment lighting the tiny grill. Faint music played and as she rammed her hip against her car door until the latch could be heard, she noticed Hidan watching her with a large smile on his face.

"Bout time you got fuckin home!" He said leaning forward on the balcony as she began to make her way upstairs to the second floor.

"I'll be up in a second." She said with a smile that matched his. Hidan nodded his head before getting back to the grill.

'Stop acting like a moron, he's just being nice. Besides he probably meant nothing by his words yesterday it could have been the wine.'

Making her way through Deidara's apartment, Sakura pulled off her shoes and briefly shot a glance to Hidan still working on the tiny grill. The music which had been faint before, was playing soft rock that Hidan seemed to sing a few words to.

As they both shared a look, Sakura knew everything would be okay- nothing had changed between them.

She mentally slapped herself for staying up thinking about pointless topics. She knew one thing for sure, She loves Deidara and Hidan might possibly become her best friend within only a few days of hanging out. 'I'm in love with Deidara, I love him.' She mentally chanted as she walked into the small bedroom to change out of her work attire.

Hidan had made burgers on the grill and with two pieces of bacon settled at the top of the patty, Sakura nearly melted with joy at the taste. It was simply delicious. They had sat on the couch much like they had when they ate pizza and paired their burgers up with greens and a pack of Smirnoff's she'd bought after work just for the occasion. Watching television together on the sofa as they munched on food, Sakura kept her feet buried in the cushions near Hidan's rear. The silver haired male's muscled arm draped over the lower half of her legs, and she kept from jerking her legs away when his fingers feathered over her skin lightly tickling her.

After dozing off in the same position on the couch, Sakura woke to find no Hidan in sight. He'd left while she was asleep and placed a blanket over where his arm had once been placed. Deciding to stay on the sofa tonight, she figured maybe she'd be able to actually get some sleep tonight.

Noticing the blinking red light from the phone, Sakura groggily reached for the abandoned device and noticed the notification of a missed call and voicemail displayed.

Brining the phone to her ear, she felt anxious again.

"_Hey sweetheart…" _Sakura felt a rush for a moment when she thought it was Deidara finally returning her calls. Sakura hoped it was Deidara talking but knew he and Hidan often called her the same things. _"… Fuck I feel bad for just leaving you on the couch last night, I was thinking about just picking you up and taking you to the bed but figured if you woke up it would probably be weird for you. Anyways if you want me to come over again I'll have my phone on so you can call or text." _

Letting out a sad sigh when the voice didn't belong to her boyfriend but his best fiend, Sakura thought of the bright-side and that was that she and Hidan were on good terms, she considered them close friends and was proud of the achievement. He really was good company.

Returning the call, Sakura held the cell phone to her ear and waited for him to answer. When the ringing stopped she heard him speak.

"Yo Sakura, can you hold on a fuckin' second?" He asked in a bit of a louder tone of voice. Sakura could hear footsteps and voices in the background, he was probably working and trying to find a place to talk without having to shout over noise.

When the footsteps stopped, she heard him let out a breath then talk. "Oi, Pink you still there or did you fuckin hang up on me?" She assumed he was probably smiling as he spoke.

"Yeah, still here."

"It's windy as fuck outside and I couldn't hear a damn thing so sorry about that shit." He said releasing another breath as he finished speaking. Judging by his breaths, the pink haired woman figured he was smoking as he spoke with her on the phone.

"It's no big deal Hidan. I just called to let you know I wasn't pissed about you leaving me on the couch, I preferred it actually." She said with a small smile in place.

"Why you missing Deidara?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Well no," She blurted. Sakura stopped speaking suddenly when her own comment made her eyes go wide. "I- er mean of course I do. I just don't think that is the reason I can't sleep."

'Way to go Sakura,' She thought in a panic as her outburst rang in her ears.

"So uh- anyways are you coming over tonight?" Sakura was hoping he'd brush off her words, she was having a hard time understanding why she had said it in the first place and didn't feel like having to explain it to him too.

"You fucking inviting me?" He asked in a tone that made her believe he was smiling again.

"Well of course you're invited." She stated firmly.

"Alright, what time you want me to stop by?"

"I guess you can come by whenever, I just cant help but get the creeps being alone in the apartment."

"You okay with me using the key again? I kind of fuckin got in by myself yesterday but figured you wouldn't really give a shit about it."

"It's fine Hidan." She said with a small laugh at his mild concern.

"Heh, well shit I guess I'll see you tonight then."

Sakura held the phone to her ear silently before responding. "Yeah, I'll see you later tonight Hidan. Bye."

"Bye babe."

When the call ended, Sakura nearly tore her hair out for her sudden request. "Jesus fucking Christ I sound like a needy person." She whispered to no one in particular. Annoyed at herself for behaving the way she had, Sakura took a large swig of her coffee.

'What's this about being creeped out of empty apartments?' Sakura wondered where that excuse had come from, she had her own apartment which she had occupied for most her years before getting with Deidara and not once minded how alone it was.

Realizing what her problem was, Sakura covered her tired eyes with her palms and let out a deep breath. She wasn't suddenly afraid of empty places, she was afraid of being alone.

'Maybe I miss Deidara more than I had thought.' The green eyed woman thought sadly, he hadn't returned any of her calls or messages. 'He's probably busy Sakura, get a hold of yourself.'

After splashing fresh water on her face, Sakura returned to work in a surprisingly chipper mood, because of her good attitude the work day seemed to go a lot faster and not too long, she was filled with so much energy as she headed to her parked car.

Sakura couldn't help the stupid grin that grew when she noticed Hidan's car parked in the lot where it always was. Somehow she knew he'd be here.

As Sakura rushed up the staircase, she opened the apartment door and found Hidan sprawled out on the couch looking comfortable as he sipped on a beer. Flipping through channels he tossed the remote carelessly to the corner of the couch when Sakura walked in.

"Yo, how was the fucking hospital?" Hidan asked with a small yawn as he watched her removed her work shoes.

"Busy as usual, what about you?" Sakura asked rubbing a hand on her shoulder.

"Same old shit as always." He replied taking a sip of his drink. "I bought beer, want one?" He asked with attentive violet eyes.

"Yeah I'll have one," She said making her way to the room. "I need to change first though."

"Okay, I'll be fucking waiting." He said leaning back onto the plush cushions.

Shuffling to the bedroom and slipping off her clothing quickly, Sakura felt oddly anxious to return to the living room.

"Oi pink, you hear about that fucking car chase that happened earlier today?" Hidan asked from the other side of the room door. Sakura stilled halfway pulling on her shirt when his voice seemed so close.

"Yeah, they were rambling about it on the radio on my drive here." She said pulling out a pair of cropped denim shorts.

"Yeah, those fuckers ran right past me." He said with mild humor in his tone.

"Really?" Sakura asked yanking the denim up her slender legs.

"Were you in your car?" She wondered aloud.

"Fuck yeah, I was at a damn light waiting for it to change before the fucking police drove past me at high speed." When Sakura opened the door, Hidan handed her a drink and took in her attire. There was a look of deep thought on his face before his lips quirked upward.

"Pink, are you aware that your shirt is fucking inside out?" He pointed out with a small grin. Sakura's face flushed as she looked down to see that his statement was in fact true. Slumping her shoulders she handed the drink back momentarily before disappearing behind the door, not really caring to shut it all the way since it was just a quick fix.

Annoyed that Deidara had once again forgot to make sure all their clothes were right side up, Sakura figured she'd be in charge of laundry from now on when he got back.

"I swear if Deidara keeps doing this I'm just going to-" She let out a grunt of annoyance as he readjusted her clothing.

"Don't be so fucking pissed, Blondie at least does laundry." Hidan said with a chuckle of amusement.

"Only sometimes, it's a rare thing Hidan." She said walking back out and reclaiming her drink when it was offered.

"Us men have it so fuckin easy remember Sakura, were all just filthy pigs." Sakura rolled her eyes at the statement and took a sip of her fresh drink.

As they both fell onto the couch with drinks in hand, Sakura sighed when nothing interesting seemed to be on the TV. After finding nothing interesting they both sat in silence before Sakura's stomach made a sound.

"You hungry?" Hidan asked with a toothy grin.

"Yeah, but there isn't anything here and besides I don't feel like cooking tonight."

"Fuck, I don't feel like cooking either." Hidan rasped out when his stomach decided to make a noise similar to hers.

"I guess we can just go out somewhere tonight, if you want." Sakura said finishing off the last of her drink.

Hidan nodded as the bottle at his lips raised and he drank down the last bit of his third beer. "Yeah, but I'm fucking paying because tonight were having margaritas and I plan on getting trashed with you."

"Wow you already have a plan." Sakura let out a laugh when Hidan nodded with a large smile in place.

"Hell yeah I got a fucking plan, tonight were eating at the Mexican restaurant just down the street, and were drinking until we can't fucking see straight." After letting her in on his plan, Sakura let out an unladylike snort.

"Oh and how do you suppose we make it back here what with not being able to see straight and all?" Quirking a brow up she anticipated his response knowing he was always equipped with a response.

"Well two heads are better than one Babe, we'll figure it out seriously."

After going along with his plan, Sakura snatched up her purse and with Hidan in tow, headed out of the apartment.

Deciding a nice walk would do them some good, they both kept in step with one another side by side on the sidewalk. Sakura looked up at the starry night sky and inhaled a deep breath of fresh air. It was a nice change walking instead of being cooped up in the car like she usually was. As they continued walking closely beside on another, Sakura realized she'd never actually been this way. She and Deidara on occasion had gone to the restaurant but always by car, and the experience seemed much different than the one she was having right now.

Having mindless conversation with Hidan the whole way up the crowded street, Sakura felt suddenly very happy that it almost saddened her that she wasn't experiencing this sense of joy with her lover. He was far off doing god knows what, and she was here inhaling the potent decadent smell of food heavy in the night air and walking beside Hidan who seemed to be smiling more than grinning.

As they chose a place on the lighted patio area, the two spoke about numerous topics. Bouncing from story to story and cracking up so loud an elderly couple couldn't help but comment.

"You both make such a fine pair." Rendered speechless, Sakura's mouth opened and closed and from across the table she heard Hidan nearly choke on his margarita.

"Oh thanks, she's my fuckin' world seriously." Hidan said licking the salt from his lips. Sakura's face colored and the elderly woman shot Hidan a narrowed gaze at his vulgar language while her equally elderly husband only shook his head with a smile set on his lips.

When the seasoned pair slowly made their way out, Sakura took a piece of ice from her glass and chucked it at Hidan in a playful manner.

Deflecting the tiny icicle, Hidan's jaw dropped. "What the fuck did you do that for?" He asked while smiling.

"Oh I don't know- She's my fuckin' world seriously." Sakura mimicked in her attempt at grasping the way he speaks. Both let out laughs at the obvious fail before he spoke.

"Hey, I wasn't gonna correct the lady. She fuckin' thought it was true so be it I guess." Topping off his second margarita, Sakura noticed Hidan looking and sounding a bit buzzed. She was feeling it too, but not so much that she was unable to think straight.

"We better head back." The green eyed girl said raking a hand through her loose wavy tendrils. She caught his half lidded eyes watching her but resorted to flagging down the nice waitress for their bill.

Deciding to pay despite his objections, Sakura paid for the whole thing. Walking down the same path, Sakura kept her wary gaze on Hidan's, afraid he might be too intoxicated to stand.

"You need some help standing?" She asked coming in closer to throw his arm over her shoulder. When he allowed her to, they both continued making their way to the apartment. Sakura was slightly glad they were this close, she had dumbly left her sweater on the couch and the night air mixed with the chilled drinks they had made her whole body tremble.

Both finally approaching the complex, they stopped just at the side of his parked car.

Finding it difficult to keep balance after absorbing so much liquor, Sakura balanced herself with a palm flat on his abdomen. "Thanks for tonight, it was fun." She said offering him a genuine smile. Hidan's back was resting on the driver door and his half lidded eyes watched her intently.

"Don't thank me.. You fuckin paid for it." He said with a slurred chuckle.

"You sure you can drive, you can come inside if you want." Sakura hadn't intended her slurred words to sound the way they had but when she noticed his eyes darken, she was aware that he'd heard it clearly.

A moment of silence passed by without a word before he let out a breath. "I have to work early tomorrow so I better fucking head out."

Nodding in understanding, Sakura looked up at the violet eyed male through thick lashes and nearly fell back when he suddenly leaned forward to plant a kiss on her lips.

For some reason, the kiss hadn't completely registered in her mind and she was left in a dreamlike state where kissing him seemed completely normal except when she felt him deepen it with his tongue entering her mouth.

As their mouths moved, Sakura let out a gasp that startled the both of them. Hidan's mouth moved furiously over hers. Tongue stroking her own in the most sensual of ways until they were both left in a more drunken state than they had been previously.

Arms snaked around her body, Sakura let out another moan as his tongue continued to coax her hungrily. After moment's of kissing without it being registered, reality kicked in and they pulled away from one another abruptly.

Panting from the intense session, Sakura heard Hidan let out a low curse under his breath before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fuck, Sakura-" He said raking a hand through his slicked back hair. "Shit that was not supposed to happen.

Nodding her head but momentarily speechless, Sakura let out a breath and ignored the tingling from her body. "It's fine Hidan, we were just being stupid."

"Fuck, I don't know what the hell I was thinking." He said staring down at the dark pavement with a frown.

"Like I said, it's fine we just had a bit too much to drink and got carried away." Sakura was glad he was oblivious of the reactions her body was having during their heated kiss.

"Fuck, we can I don't know… forget about this shit right?" Hidan asked sounding hopeful.

Sakura mustered up a smile and nodded, forcing her mind to push away how much she was not supposed to enjoy kissing him. "Yes, we still have plans to go grocery shopping together."

Hidan let out a chuckle with all worry that once filled his eyes gone. "Yeah, I told you I'd help you with that shit."

" Are you sure about driving?" Sakura asked worried he might not be.

Hidan nodded his head after he cast a brief glance to the apartment.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

Hidan was unlocking the door to his car before he turned his head over his shoulder. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." He replied.

Sakura waved to him as his car began to pull out of the parking spot and watched quietly as his car left the parking lot.

'Shit I can't believe that happened.' She thought with a narrowed gaze. "Deidara, please come home." She breathed out to the chilly night breeze.

A/N: I bet most of you are like. "Oh my god that's totally cheating!" I get it I would react the same way, but it was necessary to put in because believe me shit has not gone down yet just you wait and you'll understand what I mean. *Evil laugh*


	3. The third day

Holy shit this took me forever to write out, I was up all night trying to figure out what to do and after scrapping a bunch, this is the ending product. I apologize for errors as well as some choppy parts. I hope you like this chapter, it took a lot out of me seriously.

Rated M,

I don't own the characters in this story.

* * *

There was a relief in knowing that the next day wasn't as awkward as Sakura had thought it would be. She and Hidan had stuck true to their plans together and gone to the grocery store.

Glad the visit to the store would help occupy them both, Sakura only had one problem. She absolutely dreaded shopping at the grocery store, perhaps almost as much as her hate for cooking. Seated casually inside the shopping cart, Sakura helped pull needed items from shelves. Both ignoring the strange looks other shoppers were shooting them, Hidan continued to push the cart and squint at the messy handwriting.

"What the fuck does this say?" He asked turning the list over to show her. Squinting her eyes, Sakura let out a snort when she couldn't even read her own writing. When the roseate only shrugged in response after giving up, Hidan let out a chuckle.

They had made a circuit around the store several times when Hidan had insisted that her list didn't contain anything from certain isles. When Sakura made it a point that he was wrong, the silver haired male only let out a huff of annoyance and went back to those same isles sometimes even multiple times to find that sure enough, they did contain certain items from the horribly written list.

Sakura knew that shopping on her own would have been far more efficient, get what you need then go sort of visit. Though she could not deny how he had found a way to make the store visit not half bad. They had laughed and joked as they went around. Hidan even tried blaming her chicken scratch handwriting more than once, for the reason that they had taken so long.

When everything was found, they both settled for buying last minute pre- made chicken so neither one would get stuck with the task of cooking. Sitting on the couch and watching TV together, Hidan had insisted she lay her head on his lap so her clammy feet would dangle elsewhere. Devouring the chicken between the both of them, Sakura rested her head on Hidan's lap not at all caring whether they had shared a kiss the night before or not. Right now, he was just Hidan, Deidara's best friend. And there was no strangeness of extensive silences between them, they were like they had been before simply in one another's company having a good time. Dozing off, Sakura let out a comfortable sigh that didn't go unnoticed by the violet eyed male.

Walking down the dark hallway, Sakura could hear distant noises just a bit ahead of where she stood, the sound was almost like a raspy growl. For some reason the pink haired woman was completely unafraid, goose-bumps scattered over the top of her flesh and her body heat intensified. Having felt this feeling before, she was aware that the sensations that her body was experiencing was not of fear but closer to arousal. There was a presence at the end, blanketed by complete darkness. Something told her that this presence was not a threat, only a disembody of something else- maybe human and possibly not.

When she didn't hesitate to make her way to the presence, her body's tingles began to intensify. Gasping out when the shadowy figure reached out and grabbed her body, Sakura made no move to deny it's caresses. She could feel it's burning lustful gaze on her, and was well aware of what it wanted… her. Feeling the same intense want and need, Sakura felt her body reacting to every stimulation with anticipation that it would continue.

Letting out a soft breath just as her eyes opened, Sakura felt her human pillow jerk suddenly beneath her head. Sitting up from her place on the couch, Sakura eyes struggled to adjust until she could clearly read the time on the kitchen stove. Almost one o'clock in the morning she thought tiredly bringing her head back to its place on his thigh.

As Sakura looked his sleeping form over she fought hard to keep in giggles. His head was thrown back uncomfortably with face up and mouth ajar. With every breath he took, she could see his Adam's apple bob. One lone arm was lodged between her arm and side, as her eyes rove up his muscled arm she finally stopped at his palm which was currently latched on to her breast.

Wondering if perhaps he might have been fondling her breast while she was asleep, Sakura concluded that if he had it might have had an effect on her dream.

Casting the thought to the farthest corners of her mind, Sakura refused to think that she might have even kind of liked it.

Considering nudging him so his hand would brush over her skin, she could just say it was an accident and then they would both move on. Thinking about possibly going through with her hardly innocent plan, she finally decided against it. 'What the hell am I thinking?' She thought sadly when the idea of her boyfriend Deidara came to mind.

Squirming underneath his arm, she felt him stir a bit before his once even breathing and light snores were interrupted and he was fully awake. Sakura held her breath when his hand which was underneath her breast shifted just a bit, the movement hardly considered a shift was enough to make her feel flutters.

"Fuck, must've fallen asleep." He rasped out turning his head in the kitchens direction.

Sakura blushed at the sound if his sleepy voice. 'Why does he sound so fucking hot?!' When his eyes moved back to meet her own, Sakura offered him a smile which he grinned to. Once again the pink haired woman was glad that mind reading was impossible.

"I uh- me too I just woke up." Suppressing a shiver when his hand slid away from her body, Sakura mentally slapped herself for reacting the way she did over the smallest things. Hating herself for getting so turned on during sleep, the pink haired woman only kept one thing on her mind; she loves Deidara.

When Hidan remained in place on the couch, he tiredly rubbed his eyes. Knowing it would be pointless for him to force himself to wake up and drive all the way back to his place for only a few hours of sleep, Sakura figured it wouldn't hurt to have him just stay the night on the couch. It wouldn't be the first time that he'd slept on Deidara's couch for the same reasons. Darting out a hand to keep him in place when he finally made move to stand, Sakura began to get up from her place beside him.

"How about you take the couch, I've got the bedroom." Standing quickly to stop him from objecting, she judged by his groggy expression he probably wouldn't decline sleep.

Sluggishly moving to Deidara's bedroom, Sakura shuffled her feet all the way to the empty bed until stopping just at the edge to fall on it's plush surface. Not having enough energy to pull the covers over her body, Sakura's half lidded eyes blinked a few times before finally shutting completely when she drifted off.

Waking up suddenly, Sakura's eyebrows furrowed and she cast her blurry gaze to the digital clock just on the side table. Noticing how early in the morning it was, she wasn't surprised when the room was still completely pitch black. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and tried to pin point why exactly she'd woken up in the first place. 'There was a noise,' She thought quickly darting her eyes to the open door leading to the living room where Hidan was currently sleeping. When there was a soft creaking, her face was filled with more confusion. 'Something isn't right.' Sakura stilled completely and listened intently, hearing the soft shuffles she froze completely when there was a low raspy moan.

Covering her mouth, Sakura listened closely to make sure her mind wasn't playing dirty tricks on her. A few more moments of nothing before there was another unmistakable ragged breathing then another throaty moan. Realizing finally that she was not dreaming, Sakura silently leaned closer to the empty side of the bed closest to the ajar door and peered over at the living room.

The first thing she noticed in the shadowy room was that Hidan wasn't wearing a shirt. Eyes still planted on his form, Sakura was fascinated by the way the muscles on his broad shoulder tensed and rippled as his arm rhythmically moved in a jerking motion. 'Oh my god!' She mentally shouted. 'He's masturbating!' She mentally screamed louder in panic when her eyes couldn't seem to move away from him. Continuing to watch, Sakura couldn't deny admiring just how beautifully masculine he appeared. Slicked back hair falling out of place, pale strands hung over his closed eyes. At first glance in his direction, someone would think that he was praying by the way he was leaning while facing down- she knew better when there was a soft breathy hiss before a throaty groan escaped his parted lips. When Sakura caught sight of his moving lips, she struggled to make out his words.

"F-fuck, Sakura… oh fuck."

Freezing when her name was brought up, the pink haired woman went pale. 'Oh my god, he's thinking about me while he's masturbating!'

Watching as he feverishly continued his hand movements, Sakura cursed mentally when a jolt of tingling sensations made her panties dampen. Forcing herself to ignore the apparent increase in moisture and sensitivity of her womanhood, the pink haired woman bit her lower lip harshly and continued to fight off the near unbearable pulsating at her core.

Struggling with her body's hunger for contact and remaining in control, Sakura nearly let out a scream of annoyance as she continued to fight an inner battle. There was a part of her, which happened to be her heated nether region, that wanted so badly to go out there to the silver haired male and see where things led. While her mind, screamed that she force herself to go back to sleep and wipe the memory of what she saw out of mind.

Knowing it would be impossible to forget what she saw, Sakura let out a soft breath. She figured that even if she decided not to act, which was her choice because it was the right one, she would never be able to get the ingrained image of him out of her head. Closing her jade colored orbs when the memory of his earlier moan surfaced in her thought process, Sakura lingered over the tone his voice as he had moaned out her name. She had never recalled Deidara ever speaking to her in that tone of voice. He hadn't even done it during their most intense passionate sessions, never.

Silently returning to her spot on the bed, Sakura fell back onto her pillow and pulled the covers over her as she fought to ignore his almost inaudible pleading. Clamping her thighs tightly shut, Sakura hoped it would alleviate the building need her lower half was experiencing. Stiffening, she heard him suddenly pause his harsh breaths before there was a low hissed out curse and then a choked moan. Taking in his silence after his sudden choked moans, Sakura came to the conclusion that he'd finally reached his much desired climax.

Tossing onto her side, Sakura had her back facing the door. She didn't want to take the chances of him finding out she'd heard, let alone seen the whole thing. Hearing a bit of rustling, then footsteps, Sakura immediately shut her eyes tightly and evened her breathing pattern.

It wasn't too long after the door made the familiar sound of being opened before the clicking of the latch told her it had been shut again. The sound of the deadbolt locking was unmistakable before there was complete silence. Hidan had left. Releasing a loud breath when it was safe, Sakura stared off at the darkness hoping her body would find a way to calm.

Working had become a complete blur. She'd been on autopilot the whole time, generic almost non-existent smile in place along with the numbness that had seem to overcome her. She'd caught herself spacing out more than once and would correct the mistake immediately. When she would return to staring off into the distance, the pink haired woman felt like she was in a whole new dimension than alongside her co-workers. It was his voice, specifically his throaty moan, that she couldn't quite banish from popping up in her mind. _"F-fuck… Sakura oh fuck." _The green eyed woman felt haunted by it, sometimes believing she'd heard it around the hospital as she worked.

Another thing she couldn't quite banish was the image of him kneeling in that darkened shadowy living room. The way his normally neatly styled hair had appeared dishelved with pale strands dangling over his sweaty forehead, the way those same strands swayed with his body movement as he pumped himself furiously. _"F-Fuck… Sakura oh fuck." _

Releasing a shiver, she hated admitting how erotic it had all been.

Plagued with dark thoughts and constant images of him looking the way he had, Sakura felt agonized with the mental torture. Before Deidara's trip and her time spent with Hidan, she'd never once thought of the violet eyed male in a sexual manner, now her mind wouldn't stop going over the subject.

Unable to calm her nerves, Sakura sat in the employee lounge and lightly nibbled on a bagel. She'd felt much too nervous for some reason, perhaps guilt for having such thoughts over someone other than her lover.

Sakura cast a glance at her cell pone peeking out of her purse. She'd thought of giving Hidan a call and making up an excuse so he'd not come over, but whenever she'd scroll down the contacts to his name only pause for a moment that felt like eternity before setting the phone down again. When a gurgle broke her from her trance, Sakura stared down at her stomach but couldn't find the urge to eat something, she felt sick to her stomach.

'So what now.' She thought with a frown. 'You only caught him masturbating, many guys do that.' Considering her own mental statement, Sakura lingered on the topic. Sure she'd caught him tending to his needs, but was it really a big deal? She wouldn't be surprised if it was something he'd done before, he sure had spent enough nights on that couch. Sakura wondered if maybe it was just something men did without women knowing about it. Maybe he just fantasized about her because she was probably the last woman on his mind, the whole thing wasn't really a big deal.

As Sakura slowly approached Deidara's apartment, she warily walked by Hidan's parked car and nearly darted to the nearest shrubbery when the overwhelming anxiety she'd been trying to push away began to make her feel nauseous. Sucking in a breath and slowly releasing it with every step closer to the door, she was glad when she'd managed to make it without being sick.

Immediately as she stepped inside the small home, Hidan turned his head to look at her with that smile she'd gotten so used to.

"Oi Pink, how was work?"

Feeling the sickly urges begin to fade when she heard his usual playful tone and seen his charming grin, the pink haired woman allowed herself to relax a bit and plaster on a decent winning smile.

"You want a fucking drink?" He asked raising the bottle in his hand.

Working on the laces of her work shoes, Sakura shook her head in response.

"You okay?" He asked giving the woman the same look Ino always did whenever she would examine her in search of something physically wrong.

"I just haven't eaten enough today." She answered not meeting his gaze.

After removing both her shoes and neatly placing them by the door, she noticed Hidan's oddly concerned expression as he sat silently watching her for a moment before he brought a hand up to the back of his head an scratched.

"Fuck, well I'm making dinner so you can go and change out of your work clothes if you want." Sakura noticed the same saddened expression on his face.

"You didn't have to make dinner Hidan." Sakura said walking over to the bedroom.

Noticing his forced smile as his nails tapped against the glass of his beer, Hidan shook his head.

"Nah don't fucking worry about it, I thought I'd make something since… well it's our last night together and all seriously.

Mustering up a smile herself to push the sudden ache in her chest away, she was relieved when he returned it.

Inside the bedroom, Sakura was somewhat relieved that things had gone back to the way they were. As she dressed into comfortable clothing, Sakura couldn't help but think about what Deidara was up to.

'God I miss him so much.' Sakura shimmied on a pair of shorts before a feeling of dread overcame her senses. 'Things will go back to the way they used to be… don't worry about it.' Trying to understand just exactly why she was feeling dread when thinking of the blonde artist, another thought popped into her mind. 'You haven't even thought much about him, how can you miss someone who hasn't even called you to see how things were going?'

Bringing her face down to the ground, her hands clenched as she thought of him. 'He's probably busy Sakura, you're being needy again.' Pushing away her anger over Deidara's lack of calls, the pink haired woman couldn't quite shake the feeling of something missing away. She wasn't too sure what it was that she was missing, only that she felt a bitter emptiness.

After changing her clothing, Sakura made her way back into the living room where she could see Hidan in the kitchen pulling out another drink from the refrigerator.

"How about that drink?" She asked in a soft tone.

"Well about fucking time." He chuckled pulling open the fridge door to pluck out another alcoholic beverage. Making sure to pop the cap off the top of the bottle, he gently slid cold drink over the counter in her direction.

"Thanks barkeep." She said with a small wink after taking the offered beverage and sipping just a bit.

"Nah don't fucking thank me it's not big deal seriously." Hidan replied leaning on the fridge and sipping his own drink as he watched her lean onto the pearl colored counter top.

"It's a big deal to me because I usually have to get my own drinks, bottles are harder to open." She laughed remembering how Deidara never really opened her drinks for her, he'd get them and just toss it in her direction from across the room.

Without a word Hidan let out a small chuckle and brought the bottle to his lips again to take another swig.

Deciding to do the same, Sakura raised her drink in the air in a mock 'Cheers' which he mirrored, before she took a larger gulp. Feeling automatically more relaxed, Sakura felt in the mood to get some drinks in her system.

Remaining in place beside the counter with her drink in hand, they had both chatted while he worked on their dinner.

Sakura felt her mood lighten immensely once she topped off the last of her third beer before Hidan finished making their meal.

"You're really fucking throwing those back aren't you?" Hidan said wiping his hands on a kitchen towel.

Sakura shot him a smile as she nodded in response to his words. She was slightly buzzed from her intake, but still in control. In the mood to move, Sakura turned on the stereo and cranked up the volume before she began to sway slowly with her drink in hand.

Closing her eyes as she danced to the music, she opened them briefly when she felt eyes on her. Turning her head in the kitchen's direction, she met Hidan's eye. He let out a soft chuckle and shook his head before getting back to the food he was making.

After dancing just a bit more, Sakura turned her attention back up to the kitchen and found Hidan just standing not too far from where she stood. Straightening a bit and halting her dancing, she noticed his wide grin before he nudged his head in the direction of the kitchen.

"Food's ready." He said unable to speak over the music. Turning to the booming stereo, Sakura turned the music down then headed to the kitchen.

Looking down at the delicious sight of food, Sakura was surprised to find that he'd made the whole meal by scratch. He'd said it was something his er- mother or grandmother had made him when he was just a little shit, his words not hers.

Dishing out plates and serving them both, Hidan held out her full plate before they both walked back into the living room with dinner and drink in hand.

It was delicious, absolutely fucking delicious. Whatever it was- her mind was a bit foggy with the details of what exactly this dish contained. Stabbing her fork into the food, she happily took another mouthful of goodness and let out a content moan when her taste buds seemed completely pleased. A moan that made a large smile spread over Hidan's face. When the food disappeared rather quickly from her plate, Sakura turned her attention back to drinking. Humming along with the soft music playing, Sakura felt completely at ease. Seated beside her still eating the last bits of his food, Hidan only drummed his fingers along with her soft hums.

"You know something Hidan…" Sakura asked after taking a small sip of her drink.

Hidan wiped his mouth and turned his face to her intently. "What?" He asked curiously.

"I rarely get to ever listen to music. Usually I've got something else going on like maybe cleaning or reading, but never really just listening to music and enjoying it." Hidan nodded his head in understanding as he too drank from his beer.

"Shit, I know. We've always got something fucking going on and never get the chance to enjoy little shit anymore, seriously." Neither minding the dimness of the room, they continued their idle chat.

Letting out a sigh as she began to feel a bit lightheaded from her alcohol intake. Smiling a completely genuine smile she connected her eyes with Hidan's. "I like this." She said almost in a whisper.

He shot her a serious look suddenly as if running her words through his thoughts a few times.

"I talking like this and sitting here without a care." Setting the half empty beer on the coffee table, Sakura mentally told herself that was her limit tonight. "I feel like we never get to be like this."

Hidan furrowed his brows at her words before speaking. "Where the hell have you been Pink, we've been fucking doing this all week." He said with a chuckle.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and leaned onto the cushions when her head began to spin a little. "I didn't mean 'Us' Hidan, I meant that Deidara and I never get to do this kind of stuff."

Hidan's expression changed to one she couldn't quite decipher before he only responded with a sniff and an "Ah,"

"When we get to sit down like this together, he's usually busy on his phone or hiding out at the studio."

"I'm not really much of a fucking texter." Hidan replied flatly.

Sakura arched a brow and looked out into the distance with a faraway expression. "I always thought he might have been talking to you," She said with a short lived sad laugh. "Well I wonder who he's talking to…"

Hidan cast her a worried expression that seemed so out of place on his face, Sakura went against her own promise to stop drinking and hurriedly snatched up her abandoned bottle. "S' fine though," She said taking in a large gulp to push down the painful lump in her throat.

When she noticed his expression remaining the same, Sakura felt a pang in her chest. 'Great, you've depressed him now genius!' Clearing her throat she pushed back a stray of pink hair from her face before offering a small smile.

"Wow sorry, I've been rambling about my problems like their yours."

"Nah don't fucking worry about it." He said finishing his drink and sitting back on the cushions with is full attention on her. In his eyes she could still see that emotion but couldn't quite figure what it was.

Wanting so badly to change the subject before she became the spoil of the night, Sakura thought of a topic.

"So, tell me about the serious relationships you've been in." Sakura noticed him shake his head at her new topic, a grin in place.

"Well fuck, lets see. There was Temari, we dated for like a fucking year or so." His hands were folded behind his head like a pillow to prop his head up with.

"What happened?" Sakura asked fully interested with this new-found information.

"Well I guess we kind of fucking drifted apart or some shit. She didn't really like Deidara and her two brothers hated me and Deidara, they fucking hated us so much." He said with amusement.

"Why didn't she like Deidara?" Sakura wondered aloud.

Hidan shrugged a bit. "Well he wasn't the fucking same person he is now. Deidara liked to sleep around and play games, he got bored quickly or some shit and say that love only had a brief spark before it ended." Sakura thought of the old Deidara and the new one. "Yeah, so she thought he was a shitty guy going around fucking different chicks, she was right seriously." Hidan said lifting his brows as he remembered the way his friend had been.

Smile in place to assure him the information wasn't a bother, Hidan continued. " I also wasn't a fan of her fucking friends."

"Why not?" Sakura asked continuing the conversation.

"Well they were nosy as fuck, always in our damn business. It was really fucking annoying because she told them all kinds of shit and it drove me crazy. So one day I just said Fuck this and left."

"Okay those reasons make sense. So what about the other one?" Noticing his mouth set into a hard line when she brought up his second serious relationship, Sakura hoped she hadn't struck a nerve.

"Well the second one was a close fucking friend of mine, Konan, we'd met in college and hit it off pretty well. I dated her nearly two no- three fucking years. It was an off and on kind of thing, seriously."

Sakura's brows widened at the length of the relationship. "Wow, that was serious."

"Shit, I fucking guess. At the time I seriously fucking thought she was the one, you know seeing myself in the future with her by my side kind of shit." Sakura noticed his expression remain seemingly impassive as he spoke, she assumed he'd gotten over it with time.

"… What happened?" She asked feeling saddened by the idea of his heart being broken.

Letting out a soft laugh, Hidan leaned onto thighs with his elbows. "Well we were both fucking idiots, always fighting over bullshit. We'd break up for a bit then get together, it never fucking ended. After a certain big fight, we'd broken up for a month which wasn't unusual. One day she just tells me she's fucking done and is with someone else, which also wasn't out of the norm for us when we would split, but shit this was Deidara."

Immediately perking up when the blonde artist was mentioned, Sakura's eyes went as wide as saucers.

Hidan noticed her expression but said nothing. "Well I guess I couldn't be pissed at Deidara for doing it. It was just them together that made me so fucking angry, I couldn't fucking understand why."

"I think you should have blamed him, how could he not have known how important she was to you? You're his best friend." The pink haired woman calmed her anger from rising. She couldn't be angry over something that clearly did not involve her, it was the past and Deidara had obviously changed from what he was like before.

"He knew it wasn't going to work, we fought way too fucking much. I think I thought I wanted to fucking marry her but really couldn't go through with it. I guess you could say he did me a fucking favor, seriously."

There was a churning in Sakura's gut as she listened to Hidan talk about his past. Not liking the sound of Deidara from the past, she tried to figure out how the hell he was capable with screwing his best friend over.

"After a while both relationships felt the same, I felt so fucking tied down and stressed out with their bullshit and I don't think that's the kind of relationships you get hitched to."

"Well then, what kinds of relationships _do _you get hitched to?" She asked with a smile and an eyebrow raise.

Hidan snorted at her question. "Hell if I fucking know, I just know if after your relationship feels fucking stale, you probably shouldn't get married because you can't expect shit to just change."

"So… was your sex life at least good?" Sakura asked proud of herself when she didn't blush.

Hidan let out a honest laugh before nodding his head. "Shit you are a blunt little Pinky aren't you? Yes, Konan and I always had makeup sex. It was good while it lasted I guess." He said raking a hand through his hair to keep it in place.

"I know this might sound weird but bare with me, what's your favorite thing to do during sex?" At this point she was blushing furiously but he didn't seem to mind the least bit. Only sharing another smile with her and letting out a laugh he looked at her with surprise in his eyes.

"Are you fucking serious, you want to know?" He asked with a grin in place.

"Well yeah." She replied expectantly with eyebrow raised.

Hidan blinked a few times with grin growing, he seemed taken back by her sudden boldness. "Well shit you are being awfully fucking curious aren't you babe? For your information, I like going down on women, seriously."

Both letting out laughs when her face darkened, Hidan only patted her leg softly before he spoke.

"Why is that fucking funny?" He asked wearing a positively devilish expression as he watched her calm her laughter.

"I don't know if I believe you, I think that you only said that because well I'm a woman. I bet if any of your guy friends were around or Deidara, you would have said something else."

"Fuck that, I'm not lying." He said shoving her leg slightly and fake pouting.

"Just you wait till he's here an I'll ask you the same damn question, your answer won't be the same."

Hidan raised his brows at her. "I'm being fucking honest, seriously. I bet if you asked Deidara the same fucking question he'd say the same damn thing just in other words I guess."

Sakura knew she wouldn't ask, she wasn't that daring and Deidara would probably wonder why she was curious in the first place. It would be a long story to explain how she had gotten on the subject with Hidan.

"Hm, I thought you and Deidara didn't talk about sex." She said suddenly worried the blonde might have said something about her to Hidan.

"Well we don't do into fucking specifics because that would be like bragging and shit, but we talk about sex a lot."

"Does he ever say anything about us to you?" She said in a softer tone.

Hidan shook his head without a word.

Sakura knew that even if he did talk to Hidan about their sex life, there would be nothing to really brag about. She'd wondered why Deidara had shared the same favorite thing to do in bed as Hidan but had hardly ever paid her that sort of attention in the bedroom.

Lost in thought over the last time she'd recalled achieving release, Sakura suddenly spoke her thoughts aloud without intending to. "Do all women climax during sex every time?"

Paled by her own words, Sakura noticed his surprised expression. "Shit, well I don't really fucking know. I guess some women don't and some fucking do."

Feeling a bit embarrassed she decided what the hell and continued. "Well I guess I would be able to more often if the person were to last longer."

Hidan nodded his head as he understood her reasoning. "Yeah, they say women are a little fucking tougher to please. Well shit, have you ever tried… you know." Hidan brought two digits up and waggled them. Sakura's face if possible, heated up more and she shook her head.

"Well, no I've never… done that." Feeling somewhat embarrassed and ashamed, Hidan placed a large hand on her knee.

"Nah don't fucking worry about it, don't get down over shit like that." He said with a beaming smile before asking her another question.

"And what about those ex's you fucking told me about, they do that kind of shit to help you out?"

"No, neither of them did." She said letting out a small laugh.

Hidan's eyebrows lifted higher in surprise. "Well, fuck." He said shaking his head.

"Is it supposed to be different, you know… sex with different people. I kind of feel like they all are the same you know?"

Hidan thought of her question. "Well I guess there's one's that are better than fucking others, and some that definitely stand out." He said watching her curiously with darkened violet orbs.

Feeling suddenly so small under his burning gaze, Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Sorry for being so nosy," She said with a little laugh. "I hadn't intended to give you an interrogation over your personal life."

Noticing his eyes still set on her, the silver haired male only nodded . "Naw, it's fucking fine. It didn't bother me babe."

She noticed a prominent line appear on his forehead as he seemed to be deep in thought.

"You okay Hidan?" She asked when he looked almost pained.

Perking up, he only shot her a fake smile, one which she could see right through. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Convincing herself not to delve too much after nearly invading his personal life, Sakura told herself that even if his smile was fake, she needed to not worry about it.

'You can't possibly expect him to tell you everything, he isn't obligated to.' Taking her own words into consideration, the pink haired woman brushed off the sting from the words.

"Well I should probably fucking head out Sakura…" Hidan said suddenly.

Assuming she had shown a blatant expression of shock for even him to notice Sakura wondered if perhaps she'd offended him in some way. "What, really? I didn't think you'd have to leave this early." She said sounding sad.

"Well I was feeling like shit after not getting sleep, and got yelled at by my boss for practically fucking up a million times at work. I don't want my co-workers to kill me if I go back acting like a fucking idiot. I've got work tomorrow too… so uh- I should really go and get some sleep."

Simply nodding, Sakura's eyes glistened a bit before she joined him when he stood up. "Well okay," She said tight lipped. "I- uh thank you for… for putting up with me this week." Looking up into his pained eyes, she fought to keep in the tears forming. 'Why do I want to cry?' She wondered.

Brows furrowed, Hidan's jaw visibly tensed before he plastered on a neither fake smile neither of them bought.

"Don't fucking thank me Sakura… really don't. I.. uh- shit I enjoyed spending…" Hidan let out a frustrated sigh before turning to the door.

"Listen I gotta' fucking go so…" He turned to the door quickly and reached for the knob.

Sakura followed him and lightly placed her hand on his forearm. She knew he could see the formation of moisture behind her lashes but couldn't do anything about it. "Sorry for making you mad if that's what I did."

Looking shocked and wounded by the comment, Hidan turned his back to her. "I'm not mad, shit I just gotta' fucking go, okay?"

Sakura felt her whole chest ache as she held in a soft cry. "You… you think I could get a hug before you go?"

Hesitating for a moment, he turned with that same wounded expression and pulled her in for a deep embrace. Sakura's hands snaked around his neck, and his arms held her tightly to him by the waist. Wishing she could just live in this moment forever until all her pent up pain would just wash away, she was brought back to reality when he reluctantly began to pull away.

Staring up into his eyes noticed him staring at her with such intensity that it nearly brought shivers down her whole body. Lips slightly parted, she noticed his violet orbs flicker briefly to her lips before leaning his face closer like he had the night by his car.

She brought her face in closer and brushed her body against his front, finding it all the more surprising when he was as hard as stone.

Hearing his labored breaths and noticing the darkness in his eyes as his hands moved up and down the expanse of her back, she finally got in closer when he'd stopped but felt her heart ache when he pulled back and dropped his hands from her completely cutting their contact.

"Fuck, Sakura- you know we can't do shit like that." He said nervously raking a hand through his hair and clearing his throat.

Taking steps back, she didn't mask the expression of hurt. 'She'd crossed the line, why did she do that?!' Hating herself more than she ever could, Sakura looked up at him with the tear filled eyes.

"God dammit Sakura, don't give me that fucking look," Hidan looked equally pained but had no tears, only a prominent frown and line on his forehead. "I- we can't be doing shit like that. Deidara is coming home and fuck- things will just be how they always fucking were!" Hearing his voice crack, she noticed his eyes blinking rapidly before he turned his back to her.

"I'll uh- fucking talk to you some other time, goodnight Sakura…" He said sounding pained before he immediately walked through the door and left her behind with hot tears running down her face.

'I fucked up…' She thought bitterly as more tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Wracking with tears by the time she'd collapsed on the couch, Sakura let all of her pain go. She hadn't quite remembered the last time she'd actually had a good long cry.

Tears all spent, Sakura's head ached terribly probably a mix between alcohol and crying so hard. She rolled onto her side on the couch and hoped that her dreams would at least alleviate some of her pain tonight.

A/N: Wow, I hope you enjoyed the update! Deidara is coming back people! Sorry for ending it where I did, but I thought it seemed like a suitable place to stop on top of that completely evil. If you found the characters to be too OC, I am sorry for that. Any questions feel free to ask, I do so hope you review- I like hearing everyone's input. Till then I'll be working on the next chapter of this and Under Your Skin later today. Thanks for reading :)- DBV


	4. Welcome home

A/N: Hey it's Vudu here, I do so apologize for taking oh so long for updating anything. With how my life has been going, well things haven't been so great, but I suppose that shouldn't mean I just leave these stories behind in the dark. I want to thank those of you who took the time to read any of my stuff, it's appreciated.

Sorry for the rather short chapter as well as the mistakes here and there, I will go through all of my work soon.

This story is M rated, but I'd say the chapter is more like a T

I don't own any of the characters.

Artist: Banks

Song: Drowning

I couldn't help but listen to this song when I wrote this chapter, it's good music.

* * *

Sakura was hardly surprised when Deidara went straight to bed after arriving from his lengthy trip on Friday. Noticing his pale sickly zombie-like appearance, she came to the conclusion he had been drinking heavily the night before without getting any sleep afterwards.

Silently sipping on the warm tea as the blonde shut himself away in his bedroom, she was somewhat glad that their relationship wasn't the kind where every moment they spent together was of much importance. There was no need for making the most of every second together when there would always be other times for that.

Feeling comfortable with just sharing space with one another other than having to constantly be in each other's presence wasn't that bad… well not really.

Thinking back to the talk with Hidan where he had spoken about how stale his old relationships had felt after a while, Sakura wondered if perhaps that was what was happening to her own relationship with Deidara.

_'Stop rationalizing the facts, your relationship is just in a... well it's just in a sort of comfortable state… yeah that's it.'_ Hating the mini war over the state of her relationship, Sakura frowned as she took in her own reflection in the mirror.

Red ringed puffy eyes and messy stringy hair, she was definitely not looking too hot today. Feeling off and completely unlike herself, Sakura frowned down at her drink when she didn't feel the slightest twinge of happiness now that Deidara had come back. She'd expected to be even a little excited over the fact that one of her favorite shows was coming back for it's second season premiere, and yet she was still unable to penetrate that gloomy aura of darkness surrounding her.

_'Why do I feel like this?'_

It wasn't until Sunday afternoon that Deidara had fully recovered from his sickly state.

"So I talked to Hidan about taking a trip out to the lake this weekend, the weather is supposed to be awesome yeah."

Sakura stopped combing through her damp hair when Hidan's name was brought up. "So you spoke to Hidan," She said trailing off as she continued running the bristles through waves of her now coral tinted mane.

For some reason, knowing that Deidara had spoken to Hidan had made her heart nearly fail for just a moment.

"Spoke to him yesterday actually, I think you were taking a shower yeah." Sakura shot a glance over to the bathroom where Deidara was standing by the sink completely void of clothing with only a towel in his hands to dry his dripping blonde hair.

"Oh," She said quietly nodding in the blonde's direction. With a faraway expression, the green eyed woman wondered if Hidan had told Deidara that he had spent everyday in her company. Shaking her head to answer her own curious thoughts, she was sure Deidara wouldn't care at all even if he had been told.

"So like I was saying, I spoke to Hidan about going to the lake and he said he would most likely get the day off for it yeah. You want to tag along too?"

Sakura nodded her head almost too quickly before straightening. "Well if you want me to come that is…" She said in a calm tone.

"Well, yeah you can come babe I don't think Hidan will mind at all. Though, the tent we have will have to do for all three of us, but we only sleep in it so it's no big deal yeah."

It had completely crossed her mind that when the guys would take trips out to the lake, they would almost always share a tent. There was usually the excuse that the only spots worth camping in were made for one tent, but the truth was that Deidara just didn't feel like putting up the tent- he wanted to get to the fun as soon as possible. Deidara liked to usually drink along the way there as well, so by the time everyone would make it to the grounds, he was already buzzed and ready to party.

"I think Hidan said something about Friday not being a good time for him so we'll most likely do Saturday yeah." Sakura noticed the blue eyed male's voice seem closer and instinctively looked up from her place on the bed where she sat with legs crossed over one another wearing that same distant expression.

Noticing Deidara standing not too far from where she was seated, Sakura watched him begin to dress. His hair was still damp from their shower, and fell around his face in a curtain of dirty blonde locks as he leaned down to pull on a dark pair of form fitting dark distressed jeans. Watching his tattoos disappear from underneath a white v-neck shirt, she noticed him shoot her a cocky grin before pushing his wet hair back.

"So I think I'm going to head over to Hidan's job to make the plans, you don't mind yeah?" He asked cocking his head to the side in a terribly adorable way. Sakura offered a weak smile despite being a bit hurt that he was leaving so quickly before they would even have a chance to have some down time together.

"Sure," She replied noticing him quickly dash for his best shoes. Feeling a small pang form in her chest, she hid her hurt expression with a blank one as her eyes followed his figure around the room. Deidara pulled his hair up before dabbing on a bit of the musky cologne she'd bought him.

When he was finished getting ready, his lone blue eye met with her two bottle green orbs.

"They shouldn't be too busy over there," He stood at the doorway with both arms crossed and looking every bit as handsome as he had the first day they had met. "So I shouldn't be gone but a few hours yeah."

"Are you going to eat there?" She asked curiously watching him bounce his foot anxiously in place.

"I'll be home before then yeah," He stated walking over to where she sat before leaning down a bit to plant a brief peck at her forehead. Sakura's mouth was in a straight line when she felt his lips pull away from her flesh and then in a matter of moment's he had found his place back at the doorway.

"I'll see you in a bit babe." He mumbled turning away from her. Sakura nodded silently watching him pull out his phone to cast a glance at the bright screen before he pocketed it once more and wordlessly made his way to the front door.

"Bye," She whispered out to no one in particular just as she heard the front door shut. Releasing a sad sigh, Sakura was reminded once again how dreadful it felt to be completely alone in this cramped space.

On the brighter side of things, her afternoon seemed to begin running more smoothly than how it had previously. Sakura had gotten the chance to give her mother a call for a while and after catching up a bit or in other words, listening to her mother rant on about her father then mostly everyone in general, she turned her attention to the growing mess in the small apartment.

Naturally it had been made by the artist who's materials and clothes had found their places on numerous random surfaces. Sakura had remembered how she hardly had to lift a finger to keep the place clean while he was on his trip, she was just naturally a neat person. _'And so is Hidan,' _She thought bitterly remembering the silver haired male and his tidy habits. Brushing such thoughts from her mind away, Sakura bit at her lip and forced her mind to settle on something else; anything else than _Hi__m_.

Noticing the darkening sky just through the long blinds leading to the balcony, Sakura turned her head in the direction of the kitchen where the neon digital numbers on the stove read 7:30. Furrowing two pink brows together, Sakura pulled out her phone and sent Deidara a text asking him what time he would be heading home. _'He sure is taking his sweet ass time.'_ She thought bitterly. Pressing send, she narrowed her eyes when her stomach decided to make a loud growl that only seemed to penetrate the quiet with it's rather loud rumbling sound.

Avoiding taking up the habit of chewing her nails like her mother Mebuki always had when she was feeling antsy, Sakura impatiently waited for another thirty minutes after her text before scrolling through the contacts to dial his phone. Pausing before pressing dial, her slender finger hovered over the bright screen on her phone.

Sakura looked down at the handsome smiling blonde in the icon and frowned when thought that there could be a strong possibility that he was currently driving. If she called and he was driving, it could possibly distract him and then result in a car accident or such. On the other hand, he could also very well be unaware that she was trying to contact him at all, and happened to lose track of the time. _'Maybe he is still at the bar with Hidan and just didn't notice my message.' _Chewing her bottom lip, she hoped he wasn't driving around possibly intoxicated out of his mind. When the idea of Deidara drinking mindlessly ran through her thought process, she couldn't help but feel irked at the idea, she never liked when he got trashed.

Annoyed, Sakura brought the phone to her ear and noticed her call quickly forward to the automated voice mail. Feeling a bit of anger mixed with agitation start to build up inside, she ended the call before the message tone chimed and refrained from tossing her phone out of frustration. If he saw the call or text then he would know why she was trying to contact him.

Leaving it simply at that, Sakura kept a distance from her cellular every time she had the urge to call him again. Not wanting to seem like the bitchy girlfriend type, the pink haired woman decided to wait some more. There wasn't harm in waiting, she could wait.

It was around eight-forty when bright car lights flashed momentarily as they pulled in just in front of the apartment. Hearing loud footsteps at the stairs, Sakura heard the familiar rustle of keys just on the other side of the door while they worked on the lock.

Casually seated on the plush couch with feet tucked in the cushions and watching another acclaimed reality TV series recommended by Ino, Sakura didn't spare a glance in Deidara's direction when he wobbled through the door. Hearing him fidget with his shoes, he tossed his jacket on the side of the couch before lazily.

_"That bitch didn't even know I was sleeping with her man, I mean what kind of stupid hoe don't know that kind of shit?' _The tanned woman let out a cocky laugh before flipping a mane of dark hair over her shoulder.

No longer paying attention to the voice of the excessively tanned woman on the trashy reality show, Sakura kept her gaze settled on the screen where she watched the girl continue her smug interview proudly. Feeling Deidara's gaze fall onto her, Sakura continued ignoring him with green eyes planted only on the tanned woman babbling away with hands emphasizing her conversation.

"Hey sweetheart," He slurred out in a husky tone. "I.. missed you yeah." There was a stifled hiccup at the end, and Sakura turned her head fighting the scowl that wanted to form when she recognized the tone in which he'd spoken. Drinking in his appearance she wasn't surprised to find that his hair was messy while his once pale peach cheeks were now stained a light pink. The lone intense blue eye that always seemed to make her melt was glazed over and half lidded in an intoxicated haze.

Not quite feeling like putting up with drunk Deidara tonight, Sakura bit the inside of her cheek hoping he wasn't too under the influence. "You know what time it is?" She questioned with a slight rise of her eyebrow.

She wasn't too sure whether it was the arrogant scoff or the blatantly careless expression he offered that seemed piss her off more, but Sakura found she was on the verge of just heading off to bed so she couldn't put up with his usual drunken behavior.

"Yeah, so what?" He retorted darkly narrowing his single visible eye.

"So what happened to coming home for dinner? You said you were going to be here before then." She bit out with a hint of anger in her tone.

"Well...I got drinks instead yeah, why does it fucking matter?" He made a slightly distasteful face when he spoke.

"Why didn't you just call to let me know that, you could have told me you changed your mind about eating Dei." She was beginning to grow annoyed and noticed he wasn't looking any different.

"Why, you didn't make anything to eat yeah?" He suddenly asked making his way to the kitchen to look for something edible.

It was a fair question to ask if not for the faint lining of mockery in his tone obviously hinting at something that they had many talks about. For whatever reason, Deidara had a habit of bringing up the fact that he'd wanted her to cook more often, these topics were usually always brought up after his drinking binges. Sakura wondered if perhaps this was the reason for her dislike of cooking, Deidara had always been drunk when he would complain about it and that in itself didn't settle too well with her. If he'd only asked her politely, if he'd asked her when sober, it wouldn't have been such a big deal.

Rolling her eyes and letting out an annoyed breath, Sakura's eyes met his. "I waited for you to come home Deidara." She simply stated.

Deidara didn't seem to mind her complain and simply shrugged it off. "Yeah well it wouldn't have killed you to make something would it." The comment was hateful, and she was in the position she was always put in; the bad guy position.

Knowing all too well to leave the whole ordeal there, Sakura settled for remaining quiet as he drunkenly looked through the fridge for anything edible. There wouldn't be a point to tell him about all the wrongs when in his eyes, he hadn't made any mistakes, not one. Deciding to point out all the wrongs would be a mistake, she would only look like a bitchy girlfriend complaining over nothing, at least that's how he would twist it all to look like.

_"I knew he was cheating on me, I guess I let it get this far because I thought I loved him." _Another tanned woman said looking very torn as she spoke into the camera. Her eyes were glazed over with tears not yet fallen as she forced out a large smile._"I thought I could move past all this shit with him, but then I realized hell, I deserve better. I ain't forgiving no cheater because once a cheater- always a cheater."_

Words from the television beginning to fade in the background, Sakura listened to Deidara search for food noisily.

Huffing a bit when he continued to search without finding anything, Sakura lifted from her place on the couch and headed towards the kitchen. Deidara perked up when the pink haired woman began pull out ingredients for a quick meal. A smug grin spread over his features as he let her continue preparing him something to eat.

Just in her peripheral, Sakura noticed the blonde walk out of the small kitchen towards the living room where he fell onto the cushions of the couch with a content drunken sigh.

'_Don't worry about it, he must have been talking to Hidan and just got carried away…_' Absentmindedly slicing through a tomato, the pastel haired woman hoped her own words would sooth the faint ache buried deep within her chest.

Repeating the same words in her head, she continued making his food, and not long after placing a steaming plate in front of him while he lounged tiredly on the couch. Sakura left him to his own business while she groggily made her way to the bedroom to get some rest. Assuming after a while that he'd fallen asleep in the living room, Sakura didn't bother waking him so he could join her in bed, instead she settled for sleeping alone after all… it was beginning to feel sort of normal again.

A/N: I hope you liked it, Sorry for the length it is kind of a short chapter. I'm hoping to wrap this all up with maybe another chapter or two but Idk yet. Like I had said before, this story was originally supposed to be a one shot but I figured a few chapters wouldn't hurt. Don't hate Deidara too much here, he's too fucking cute to hate. :) Hidan will be in the next chapter!

XXX

If any of you have read my other story Under Your Skin, I'm considering rewriting the whole thing into a massive story including other strange couples, that will take time of course. Thanks to those of you out there for following or commenting, it always make's my day :)


	5. Camping

A/N: Hello again, this story is nearing it's end and I'm a bit sad about it. T-T I'm thankful for those of you who bothered to read it at all, it means a whole lot to me. I know it's not your usual SasuSaku or even ItaSaku but to tell you the truth those fics kind of get me bored after a while. It's refreshing to read about strange couples in my opinion. ^_^

This chapter is rated **M**

I don't own any of the characters.

Song: Hanging On

Artist: Active child

* * *

The following weekend seemed to approach unexpectedly, and Sakura found herself sitting in the backseat of Hidan's silver Mustang inwardly slapping herself for wanting to come along on this trip, she was beginning to regret her decision. She was once again the third wheel, useless extra baggage that no one seemed to want around. What seemed to hurt more was the fact that Hidan seemed to be doing him best to ignore her very existence. Back then somehow he would find a way to include her in conversations, making a crude joke here or there to bring out a few laughs, but not this time.

In some sort of way, things didn't seem right ever since Deidara had gotten back from his trip. Sure, they had both made up after their small fight, or more like she figured it be best to not bring it up again so it was pretty much left behind and forgotten. For the whole remainder of the week, they didn't argue, and everything seemed to go back to the way it had been initially. That is except for Hidan.

Moving her green eyes to the back of the driver's head, Sakura noticed Hidan's neatly slicked back hair until moving her eyes to the rear-view mirror where she noticed his violet eyes watching her as well. Keeping contact with his orbs, she felt a bit hurt when he suddenly tore his eyes away to look out of the window.

After days of not seeing Hidan, he'd only ever made a mild appearance on Thursday night when he stopped by to get some cash from Deidara for food that he would be buying for the trip. When she had offered to come along for help, Hidan only seemed to stiffen and without so much a glance in her direction, he said no.

The whole situation was completely awkward and felt just wrong. It pained her knowing that they had fallen so off track, they were friends once, well they were once. Keeping a hold on optimism, she hoped dearly that perhaps this small trip could mend their broken friendship, as she quietly observed from the sidelines she was starting to think otherwise.

With the sun setting, Sakura marveled at the beautiful hues painted in the sky, then moving her gaze to the lake just a bit in the distance. Taking in the lake's appearance, she felt her pain dissolve some when she was completely captivated by the colorful reflections on the sparkling water.

Becoming more and more withdrawn from the other two, Sakura figured she'd just quietly admire the nature around her instead of trying to engage in pointless conversation with them. Deciding to withdraw herself from listening to their endless conversation on the old days seemed to make her insides turn, taking her mind elsewhere sounded like bliss.

With every soft blow of the wind, light waves formed at the top of the water, and Sakura's eyes seemed to glisten as she watched the water push against the stony shoreline.

"I think I'm going to go for a swim." She suddenly spoke up, interrupting Hidan mid-sentence. Both men looked up from their seated places on the folding chairs. Deidara only stared up at her green eyes silently bringing a recently opened beer to his lips. When the pink haired woman only huffed, she turned away and made her way in the shimmering lake's direction. She could feel their eyes watching her as she began to peel off clothing. Turning her face over her shoulder, she noticed both male's staring, Hidan trying his best to look away but failing when she slowly slid the material of her denim shorts down the length of her toned legs.

Deidara's cloudy gaze slid up and down her bikini clad body, before he said something to Hidan and rose from his seat to head behind the tents, probably to use the bathroom. Pulling long waves of pink out of her high ponytail, Sakura cast a single glance back in the camps direction, noticing Hidan's unwavering stare from his seat. He silently watched her from behind every tilted beer with that same look he'd been casting her when they would hang out.

Dipping a few toes in the water, Sakura retracted her foot quickly when it was very cold. Finding a nice place to sit just at the shore, she smiled down at the water covering every painted toenail. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply and tried her best to ignore the pointed stare burning her back.

Deidara continued throwing back drinks until the cooler was empty, that is until he a remainder of bourbon in Hidan's glove compartment which he'd decided was fit enough to drink as well.

When the night was becoming colder, Sakura stood from her place on the shoreline and dressed back into her clothing. Walking up the small slope to the flickering fire the two male's were sitting beside, Sakura noticed Hidan stop drinking while Deidara finished what was left of his liquor.

"Fuck man, I gotta be on the damn edge of my seat to keep your ass from falling in the damn fire." Hidan said with a hint of amusement as he pushed back Deidara who was nearly toppling over the open flames. Sakura's eyes narrowed as she watched her boyfriend struggle to stand and support himself on his best friend.

Hidan placed the blonde back in his seat and not long after, soft snores escaped the slumped male indicating he'd passed out in his chair.

Sakura remained in her chair, legs crossed and nibbling on the end of a mushy roasted marshmallow as she watched Hidan nudge the drunken blonde awake.

"Yo man, I jus wanna ges some sleep yeah." Deidara mumbled out in a groggy croak. When Hidan let out a frustrated groan and low curse, he nudged Deidara again and the blue eyes male perked up a bit to wipe the string of saliva dribbling down the corner of his mouth. Eyes blood shot and hair a mess, he finally complied and stood on wobbling legs.

As both male's stood, Deidara assisted by Hidan of course, the blonde burped out before covering his mouth with a hand and turning his head in his friends direction.

"Fuck man, don't you dare turn your fucking head towards me. I don't want you to puke on me seriously." Hidan said a bit annoyed when Deidara didn't seem to listen.

The two made their way to the fairly large tent, Hidan struggling to get Deidara to calm, and after a bit of wrestling; Deidara succumbed to sleep again.

Picking up the littered trash around their set up, Sakura didn't feel like she was in the mood for staying up and because the small buzz was beginning to wear, she figured sleeping early wouldn't hurt.

The popping and crunching of branches approaching told her Hidan had returned, but he remained silent. Hearing him pick up glass bottles, Sakura figured he was probably heading off to bed as well. Working side by side, they put the burning fire out before they began making their way to their shared tent shoulder to shoulder.

Walking inside the tent wordlessly, they didn't speak a word as they entered together.

Freezing in place when something seemed… off. Sakura turned her confused gaze to Hidan's shadowed face.

"I couldn't fucking do anything else, if he wakes up to puke or some shit, he at least is close enough to do that outside seriously."

Deidara was passed out in Hidan's single sleeping bag just at the opening of the tent with his face tilted to the opening. Sakura frowned when her eyes moved over to the double sleeping back just on the other corner intended for she and Deidara to use.

Getting the hint at her apprehension, Hidan leaned into the side of her head where his warm breath seemed to get a rise from her skin. "I'll keep my fucking hands to myself, promise."

Simply nodding in understanding, Sakura sighed when she figured it'd probably be best for Deidara to sleep by himself anyway, she'd only end up accidentally waking him. If she woke Deidara from his deep slumber it would most likely result in him getting sick, and Deidara had a habit of getting sick spontaneously whenever he got hammered, he'd probably puke all over her and that very image brought a churn to her insides. '_Yeah, it's probably better this way.' _She thought bitterly.

Stepping over the sleeping blonde carefully, Sakura made her way to the makeshift bed just at the corner. Making a point to ignore Hidan, Sakura kept focus on the task of taking off her shoes, and avoiding any sort of contact with the silver haired male, she slipped underneath the covers. Annoyed, she turned on her side so her face was to the material of the tent as apposed to both men.

Finally feeling sleep begin to take over, Sakura felt Hidan shift from his place just at her other side. He had been flat on his back when he'd slipped under the covers and shifted onto his side much like her own position. There was silence, all except for the soft snoring from Deidara before Hidan's hot breath tickled the back of her exposed neck. Eyes staring at the black material of the tent, Sakura's breath caught in her throat when after another silent moment a muscular arm snaked itself around her waist.

Coming to the conclusion that he was probably doing this in his sleep, it was when she noticed his uneven shallow breaths and soft finger strokes that she'd realized he was fully conscious.

A bit confused and nervous, Sakura turned her face slightly until she was met by his darkened eyes. "Um… Hidan?" She asked in a whisper.

Feeling his body move in closer to hers, she nearly jumped when his arousal was unmistakably straining against the fabric of his pants. "I've fucking missed you." He rasped out in a husky whisper.

His words only seeming to eat at her anxiety, Sakura hated herself for feeling small butterflies in her stomach when he stroked his fingers at her skin. She was afraid of this temptation, it wasn't right. "Hidan, please don't." She whispered out in a shaky voice.

Expecting him to understand and move away, Sakura was surprised and more confused when he remained in the same intimate position. Large hands trailed themselves over the slopes of her curves until pausing just at the bottom of her shorts. Breath caught in her throat, Sakura stilled when his hand began to inch upward until his fingers dipped underneath her shorts.

"H-Hidan, what do you think you are doing?" She hissed quietly without removing his exploring hand.

Feeling him come closer, she listened to his ragged breathing before he spoke in a soft whisper. "Shh, it's been so fucking hard for me to get you out of my mind, I can't stop fucking thinking about you." He said thickly.

Sakura bit at her bottom lip but continued to fight her own burning arousal. "What are you talking about?" She said shakily when his fingers found the elastic band of her underwear, stilling his fingers with her hand when they quickly lingered to her most sex, she hoped he'd break out of his lust filled trance to understand just how wrong all of this was.

"Pink… please." He rasped out in a plea. "Please let me fucking do this for you."

Keeping herself from wanting to cry out in confusion, she shook her head without a word.

"Sakura just let me do this one thing for you, I want you to know what it fucking feels like, then I swear to Jashin I won't bother you anymore."

Hating the fact she might be considering giving into this dark temptation, she hesitated a moment before replying. "But… Deidara- he's right over there."

"He's passed the fuck out, he doesn't have to know Sakura, we can just keep this shit between us." Hidan plead out softly.

Her head continued shaking I response even when her own hand began to soften it's grip over his stilled one. After a moment, his fingers resumed their soft circular massage just at her entrance.

When there wasn't any sign of resistance on her part, Hidan pressed at her side to flatten her onto her back.

His large fingers expertly penetrated themselves between her crevices just as soon as her thighs granted access for him to do so. Finger burying deeper, she restrained from releasing a peep when he was knuckle deep. After a few more finger thrusts, a moan was forced through her tightly shut lips and Sakura suddenly stilled to listen to Deidara's snoring on the other end. When he continued breathing evenly and releasing loud snores, she relaxed some.

Large piano fingers moving from her entrance up to the bundle of sensitive nerves, he pressed onto the pearl and continued rhythmically massaging it in soft circular motions. Fingers drenched in warm fluid, Hidan continued lathering up and down her slit until she was beyond sopping. Repeating his actions, Sakura became more and more worried when the wet sounds were louder than Deidara's own snoring.

Not able to really see Hidan's expression through the blanket of darkness, she could faintly make out a bit of glinting from his pearly canines. He smiled widely when a loud wet sloshing sound seemed to penetrate the silence. Completely aroused to a peak she'd never quite reached before, Sakura trembled with every dip and stroke his fingers offered. This was wrong, so completely wrong that it pained her every time she thought about it.

Digits grazing up and down her silk folds, Sakura jumped a bit when he captured her bundle and gave the sensitive flesh a soft pinch. Rolling it between his fingers, he caressed and massaged the gentle flesh as tenderly as he could. After a bit of soft touches, she noticed his fingers increase their pace, he wasn't going to be gentle anymore.

Fingers vibrating over her heated flesh, she arched with every pump and kept every moan in. Fingers tracing delicious circles, she grew tenser with every stroke and moved her hips with his working hand. Her body was growing tenser with every passing moment.

Startled when there was a strong heated build just at her belly, Sakura completely tensed when he only seemed to increase his fingers rapidly. Gasping out, she felt like she unraveling underneath his touch.

Lips parted slightly, Sakura bit out a choked sob that was quickly stifled by a hot mouth. Kissing him only seemed to increase the intensity and not long after tongue strokes and fingers pumps, she felt her body spasm and nerves tremble. Her muscles quivered and her sobs continued to be muffled underneath his moving mouth.

During her cloud nine experience, she could only describe the feeling as… amazing. Sakura was sure there were large tidal waves, mountains shifting, and planets moving on their axis.

It was just as Ino and the other's had always described it to have been like, orgasms felt utterly indescribable.

And Sakura was sure that it was a feeling she'd never quite experienced before in her whole entire life.

XX

A/N: Sorry for the size, it's not a huge chapter but it does contain a huge event so... I suppose it's not so bad. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I'll try to go back sometime and fix any of those.

Thanks for reading, I'd like to hear your input so if you have any comment's feel free to leave them. Thanks for reading and I'll be sure to update soon enough.


	6. A change in the motions

Hello everyone! This is the final chapter of the story so I hope you enjoy it. Took me a while to finish this one but it's done :(

Anyways thank you all for taking the time to read it. I've contemplated writing more stories, but am not sure if I really want to or not.

This story is rated M

I don't own any of the characters

Song: Give me love

Artist: Ed Sheeran

This song plays no particular part in the story, I just simply like it that's all.

* * *

Keeping his word, Hidan removed his fingers from underneath her panties and moved away from her body to roll onto his side of the sleeping bag, leaving her with her only completely confused thoughts over what had just transpired.

Somehow Sakura secretly wished that Hidan hadn't promised her that he'd leave her alone, she didn't want that at all. The pink haired woman quietly wished that things were different between them, that they wouldn't have to keep what had just happened a secret. She wished that it wouldn't have been wrong, but it was nevertheless.

Regardless of her hopes she knew that there were no amount of wishes could somehow change the way things had morphed in that moment, there was a new obstacle, something more taboo than just a drunken kiss or sleepy grope; he'd brought her to a climax.

Looking at reality, her glistening green eyes narrowed when she saw the bigger picture and that was that she was dating his best friend, simple as that. Even if somehow she and Deidara decided to call their relationship a quit's the next day, Hidan wouldn't just cross that line to start dating her in a heart beat, that would just be pure fantasy. He and Deidara had been friends since they were kids, he wouldn't just do that to his friend, he couldn't. It wouldn't be any different than what Deidara had done to Hidan back in college with his ex girlfriend Konan. The whole thing just wasn't right at all.

_'But nothing is right anymore is it Sakura?'_

Standing just at the balcony of Deidara's apartment, Sakura heard Deidara say something about jumping in the shower. He'd been suffering from a killer hangover that had him nearly hurling on the ride back home.

Three days had gone by since the camping trip and still Sakura remained in distant thought, she was confused and sad and empty. Feeling that nagging at the back of her mind, she couldn't quite push away the flicker of dirty images from playing. His hands over her body, the sound of his harsh breathing at the side of her head…

Sakura shook her head angrily, then turned on her heel to go back inside the living room. Her mind was made up despite every part of her being afraid. She just couldn't conjure up enough courage to randomly start packing up her belongings and… leave.

Regardless of what had happened that night between she and Hidan, Sakura opened her eyes and realized what was there, and that was that she and Deidara weren't doing so well, they never really had been doing well. This brought up the thought that maybe they quite possibly were just not meant for one another. Thinking back from the beginning to the passing months together she was all too aware that one of them should've ended it many months prior. They had both settled for just going through the motions of it all and it had manifested into a bland relationship that maybe should have never been to begin with.

Sakura bit her lower lip when it trembled, how could she do this? How could she break this to Deidara? She could have the whole thing wrong and break his heart, he might not feel the same as she did.

Broken from her deep thoughts, Sakura turned her head when she heard a distinct buzzing from somewhere in the room. Eyes scanning all surfaces Sakura continued to follow the buzzing until the sound traced back to Deidara's cell phone. Lifting the receiver curiously, her eyes caught sight of the blinking red green dot and bright screen indicating a text message.

_Kurotsuchi: Aw, I miss you too. When can we go on more trips? I had so much fun with you at the hotel. __J_

Sucking in a large breath, Sakura's eyes widened into large saucers. Her eyebrows shot skyward and mouth was left agape. Continuing to scroll through the messages, she cringed when there was a picture inbox of a pixie haired female exposing her pert breasts. Interestingly enough, it wasn't the picture of even the texts that angered her. Rather the fact that she'd met this woman, this younger girl who worked with Deidara and Sasori. The girl was nice, to say the least. Sakura clucked her tongue when she thought of what she'd just discovered.

Still holding his slender phone in a shaky hand, Sakura bit her lower lip then pressed dial.

There wasn't any hesitation before a chipper voice on the other end answered.

"_Dei baby, I missed you! Why are you calling right now, isn't your girlfriend around?" _The girl asked in a playful tone.

Sakura stilled completely with phone at her ear, she was sure the girl was beginning to grow uneasy with the silence when she spoke up again.

"_Deidara? Oh no…"_ She said as if suddenly deciphering the silence.

Sakura was sure the woman could hear her breaths but decided to remain silent when she thought over the woman's words. She knew, she was aware he was with someone and just went along with it. That made her raise her eyebrows more before she was able to form words.

"_Oh…Sakura. I'm so sor-" _The woman said apologizing sadly.

"_Stop." _Sakura said simply halting the rambled apologies and explanations. _"Don't- just don't. Listen, I really don't care okay. Just give me one answer." _Sakura said simply trying to control the urges to shout the ugliest of profanities.

"_You want to know how long don't you?" _The woman asked in a soft voice. Sakura narrowed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"_Yeah," _She replied in an equally saddened tone.

"_A few months, he said you were both splitting up so… I believed him. He's only with me because of the baby." _The girl sobbed out. Sakura nearly dropped the phone when the girl began to cry.

They were having a baby, oh god. Both completely silent except for the sobbing on the phone. Sakura paled when she heard the water shut off in the shower.

Still standing with his phone pressed at her ear, Sakura looked over her shoulder passively at Deidara emerging from a cloud of hot vapor. A simple red towel hung lowly at his hips and she was sure that he'd noticed the phone at her ear when his single cerulean blue eye widened in complete shock.

Sakura and Deidara continued just staring at one another before his mouth opened and closed like a fish. Having enough of both his shocked silence and the crying woman on the phone, Sakura held out the phone in his direction with a look of complete passiveness that seemed to make Deidara uneasy. When he approached slowly, as if afraid she might lash out and hurt him. His blue eyes never left hers when his hand darted out and snatched the phone from her grasp.

"Sakura, babe I-" He said breaking the extended silence. Flinching when he heard the pink haired woman let out a snort, his usually grinning face seemed out of place wearing a look of hurt.

When he was stopped mid sentence by her hand, Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head. "There's a call for you Deidara, wouldn't want to put Kurotsuchi under much stress, she's having your baby after all and it wouldn't do her condition any good."

Watching his face pale multiple shades, Deidara reached a hand out to the green eyed woman but was left hanging when she moved away.

"I think we both know what's best, I'll get my things." Sakura said in a flat tone, her voice didn't express any sadness because oddly enough, she wasn't really feeling any.

As she began to collect what few belongings she had around the small apartment, she could hear Deidara shouting over the phone with the pregnant woman. Taking point that it was no longer any of her business, she pulled her long hair back into a neat bun before thinking over the whole situation.

It had been going on for a while, and she hadn't even known, she'd suspected but never thought that he would.

And just as her mind began asking so many questions, one in particular was brought to mind. _'Does Hidan know, he would have to right? They are best friends.'_

There was no way in hell that Hidan wouldn't have known, he and Deidara practically told each other everything. '

_If he did then why didn't he tell me? We spent enough time together, we talked about everything. This whole thing could have been avoided and I would have been on my merry way without wasting all this damn time!'_

Feeling angered, stupid, and confused. Sakura finished gathering what little she had in his place and worked on removing his apartment key from the ring of her key-chain. Keys jangling, she noticed Deidara emerge from his bedroom with a look of sadness. He watched her work on looping the key over the curved metal rings before removing it completely then placing it silently on his coffee table.

"I think that's all my stuff," She stated firmly. Annoyed when he decided to round the coffee table to approach her, Sakura held out hands to push him back when he attempted to reach out to her once more.

"Sakura baby, she means nothing to me yeah. You know I love you." He said with hands holding her arms in place. Sakura resisted under his grasp, completely annoyed that he was choosing to behave this way.

"Deidara, we've had enough time to fix our relationship." She replied with a stern look. "There isn't anything left, go back to Kurotsuchi, she needs you right now."

Deidara looked pained when Sakura spoke the other woman's name. She didn't know much about he and Kurotsuchi's relationship, but if she was reading his emotions well. He wasn't too fond of the other woman.

"Please don't leave me, I love you yeah." When he brought his face closer to hers, Sakura felt a twinge of pain in her chest when he looked to be telling the truth.

"I don't think I can love you anymore..." She said quietly. Noticing him still silently, she continued. "I need to go, the key's on the table." Pulling away swiftly, she moved to the door and walked through quickly.

Sakura released a breath when she thought of how simple it had been to pack up and leave. Sure she'd hesitated telling Deidara how she felt, but when she had; the feeling was definitely rewarding. Her chest was no longer feeling constricted and tight; felt light as if relieving herself of a heavy weight that had been there for a long time. This decision was the right one, she was sure of it.

A day had gone by, and Sakura was only a bit surprised when Hidan called. Not really feeling in the mood to talk she pressed silence and let his call go straight to voice-mail.

'_Leave me alone… please.' _She thought sadly shoving her phone away.

She wasn't sure she could face him right now, let alone try and make her peace, they were in a weird place and she had too much going on. As Sakura settled back in her spacious apartment, she smiled at old pictures of her family and lonely furniture she'd found all to comfortable. Plopping on her soft bed, she rubbed her tired eyes and couldn't help but think that Hidan knew all along, he knew Deidara had been cheating and didn't care to bring it up at all. He probably thought she was as stupid as Deidara did.

Thinking back to Deidara's time away, Sakura noticed how much her theory made sense. It made perfect sense how Hidan found it was his duty to stay so damn close to her, he even took time off work. His job had been a simple task, occupy the girlfriend while his best fiend did god knows what with his lady on the side. His _pregnant _lady. Sakura covered her mouth when what happened in the tent made so much sense, he hadn't cared because he knew. The way he acted, his flirtatious comments and fake concern. '_The fucking bastard knew all along and went with it, he just played with me like his friend had.' _

'_What if this was some kind of sick game they played together?'  
_  
Sakura wiped the stray tears from her eyes when she thought of how badly she'd been played, and for a while.

Tears stinging her eyes, she looked over at her pale pink phone when it chimed loudly. Hidan had left a voice-mail. Feeling rather reluctant to reach over and listen, she gave in and brought the receiver to her ear.

_"Shit, Sakura… Uh hey. I, uh, Well Deidara just called me. He said something about you leaving him. Fuck- I, uh, don't really know what to say about that. Did you do it because of what happened in the tent? I mean, cuz' I didn't fucking tell him anything about it like I promised, I wouldn't do that to you seriously. I know he'd be more pissed off at me than you... So uh- call me, alright?" _

Unable to contain her tears, Sakura shook with sobs as she pressed delete. Annoyed to the brim, she knew the truth and that was that he was only looking out for himself, he wanted to make sure Deidara didn't know about the trip so he wouldn't look like a terrible friend messing around with his buddy's girl. He didn't give a shit about her, only himself.

Sakura let out a half laugh half sob when she thought of Deidara, he was probably doing everything in his power to look like the damned victim.

Liking how nervous Hidan seemed over the phone, Sakura found it fit punishment, he deserved to feel this way.

Sakura was a little surprised when Deidara didn't try calling anymore after leaving numerous voicemails and texts; he'd gotten the point. After a series of weeks passed by without anymore calls from him, she was somewhat relieved. Hidan on the other hand had tried calling a bit more, but never left any messages. She figured he'd get the point sooner or later too.

Sorting through piles of paperwork, Sakura turned her head slightly when Ino made her presence known.

Manicured nail nudging at her side, Sakura shoved her blonde friend playfully back "Forehead, you up for ladies night out?! You have to come!"

After telling her friends about the breakup, the girls or mostly Ino , made it her job to tell everyone who was anyone about Sakura's single status.

Letting out a soft laugh, Sakura nodded her head happily. "Yeah, sure that sounds fun."

Ino's beautiful face lit up. "Hell yeah girl! Listen, how bout I come by and pick you up from your place. I want your first night as a single lady again to be a good one."

"By good you mean trashed right?" Sakura said raising a brow with a smile in place.

Ino cackled a bit and nodded in response.

"Fine, fine. Well then what should I wear out?" Sakura wondered aloud.

Ino's baby blue eyes twinkled mischievously. "Find something hot! It's protocol, and you know this." The blonde chirped out.

"You think if I wear that dress you bought me, it'd be too I don't know… dressy?"

"Hell no! I'm wearing something hot too so don't sweat it. I'll ask the girls where they want to meet but I'm pretty sure TenTen want's to go to that cute new bar for obvious reasons."

Sakura stilled a bit but forced out a tight lipped smile.

"Oh you know how TenTen has that crush on that cute bartender there, she's convinced he'd give into her sooner or later. The guy is probably gay or something, but she won't listen. Anyways, we'll most likely all meet there before our party night begins." Ino had a look of determination on her face as she spoke.

"Well, okay sure." Sakura replied uneasily.

Together, Sakura and Ino set up the time the blond would be coming around to collect her. During the rest of her day, Sakura wondered what would be okay to wear. She mentally sorted through various outfits.

At home, Sakura was overwhelmed with excitement. She was glad she;d get the chance to get out of her lonely apartment for a while to have some fun, and throughout the whole car ride; both women sang and babbled on about nothing and everything.

Sakura's happy trance was broken when Ino pulled the car into the parking lot of the fancy lounge that she was suddenly feeling nervous. Hidan worked here, he was the bartender TenTen had been fawning over this whole time.

Happiness depleting and nervousness taking it's place, Sakura wasn't sure she was all too ready to face him yet or ever for that matter. She and Hidan hadn't even spoken to one another since... well, since what they had done in the tent on their camping trip. Pouting slightly, she pushed back the flutter of butterflies inside her belly, and the flicker of images ranging from their kiss, to his hands, to the night she'd seen him pleasuring himself in the living room.

'_Snap out of it, stop thinking about that nonsense. He's no good just like his no good friend.'_

Feeling a bit of pride as she and Ino strut into the crowded lounge. Sakura immediately noticed hungry gazes directed at she and her friend. Ino did a flirty hair flip and pouted her rosy lips together. Sakura felt a bit uncomfortable trying to ignore peoples gazes and settled for tugging at the hem of her short lacy peplum dress.

"I told you that outfit would look hot forehead, you almost look better than me." Ino said playfully nudging her with a bump at the hip.

"I feel so… tall." Sakura said looking down at the studded high heeled ankle boots. Granted she thought she too looked nice, she just wasn't used to having so many guy's looking at her so intensely.

"Oh whatever you'll live. Oh hey, I see the girls!" Ino waved a hand in the air to catch Hinata's attention and the pearly eyed woman waved back with a warm smile in place. Beside her at the bar, TenTen was leaning onto the black granite counter top as she batted her eyes at her crush.

Sakura and Ino approached the other's and the pink haired woman immediately noticed TenTen.

TenTen was perched on the bar stool with only one butt cheek upon the cushion and the other hanging off as she continued leaning onto the counter to talk with the violet eyed bartender. Noticing a familiar mannerism of flipping her hair, she understood that the brunette wasn't placing in a drink order.

Knitting her brows slightly, Sakura let out an inaudible breath that couldn't be heard over the music. She wasn't feeling too good. Too busy forcing her eyes in another direction, everywhere except for where _he _was, Sakura nearly ran into Ino when the blonde stopped abruptly.

TenTen turned abruptly in her seat. "Ino, Sakura you guys made it!" She said happily.

"That's right bitches the party has in fact arrived!" Ino said with a short laugh. TenTen giggled and Hinata only colored a bit at Ino's friendly insult.

Standing awkwardly just behind Ino, Sakura rubbed up and down her bare arm when she noticed the bartender perk up at TenTen's words.

Hidan stilled with a glass in hand and a rag in the other, his mouth was slightly agape as he stared at Sakura on the other side of the counter.

"Well then let's party, Hidan here will be taking are drinks. Won't you handsome?" TenTen said with a flirtatious giggle at the end.

Sakura bit back cringing when she noticed the manner in which TenTen spoke his name. She found she didn't much like the way she said it, in an overly sultry way. Watching TenTen look at him the way she had brought an almost overwhelming sense of jealousy inside of her. And as she looked on at her friend casting him those wanting looks, she suddenly came to her senses and remembered something.

Face screwing into the darkest glare she could conjure, she looked at Hidan.

'_Don't think I'm not still pissed off at you asshole!'_

And as if understanding her expression without a word spoken, he understood the meaning of the look and frowned back at her. Noticing concern in his eyes, she knew he wanted to know what was wrong. Knowing that it wasn't the place to have this talk, she only shook her head to signal _'Right now wasn't the time for that.' _

After their brief wordless exchange, Sakura leaned onto the counter, noticing the way his eyes seemed to drink up every part of her appearance and settled for ordering a simple 'Sex on the beach.'

Which made the girls raise their brows and smiles widen, including Hidan who colored a bit on the cheeks when ordered it.

"Well- well forehead really is going to party!" Ino said placing in her own order.

After the whole group settled on talking about men, mostly Ino sharing more of her lovely explicit stories. Sakura noticed Hidan finishing up their orders.

Smiling a bit when she noticed him making sure hers looked perfect, Hidan delivered the drinks with a charming grin in place and began to make his way back to the bar before TenTen called him back. Much like déjà vu, Sakura had recognized this scenario many rime before when she and Deidara would come here for drinks. Though most times it was always a women who'd grown far too attached and not a pretty young woman like TenTen. The thought was dreadful to think about, but in all honesty there wasn't a thing keeping both of them from hooking up. _'Well almost anything except for me, dammit!_

Gulping down her drink quickly, Sakura's jaw set tensely in place when TenTen touched his arm flirtatiously. Her giggle ringing in the pink haired woman's ears. Mimicking Ino's hair flip, Sakura bit the inside of her cheek. TenTen's brown eyes were staring up at his face through thick lashes while she gave a little pout here and there. Sakura stood from her place which got his attention, she wouldn't be taken back if they'd start fucking right then and there.

'_Good gods Sakura, get a hold of yourself! Do you hear how you are sounding? He isn't even your boyfriend. He's. Not. Yours!' _

Excusing herself politely to go to the restroom, Sakura turned her back on the scene and made her way in the direction of the ladies room. Sakura figured it must have been the atmosphere, maybe the drink combined with watching TenTen act like a bitch in heat that made her feel this way. Turning just as she approached the facilities, she made a detour and walked through the side door which led outside. The sign over it said it was rigged with an alarm, but she knew better. Hidan had told Deidara and her that if they ever wanted to park out back, it would be more efficient than walking all the way to the front entrance.

Stepping out into the dark night, Sakura shivered slightly when a fresh breeze blew by. Her long wavy pink hair ruffled with the wind, and she rubbed up and down her pale slender arms to create a warm friction. Eyes staring up at the moon, she noticed how beautiful it appeared tonight.

It wasn't long after she'd lit up a cigarette that the sound of the back door opened behind her, She didn't have to turn back to know who the person was, it was Hidan. He'd probably figured out where she'd wondered off to when she didn't return to the table.

"Why didn't you return any of my fucking calls?" He asked a bit angrily.

With a. exhale of smoke and a simple shrug of her bare shoulders, Sakura didn't bother to face in his direction. She had things she wanted to say to him. She wanted to confront him, and knew that the only way she'd be able to go through the confrontation was if her back was to him.

There was a pregnant pause except for the faint music inside and car's in the distance. "You look really fucking beautiful by the way." He suddenly said.

Inhaling a shaky cloud of smoke, Sakura shut her prickling eyes and willed the tears away. "I can't believe you lied to me Hidan. You knew what he was doing, that he was cheating on me and you didn't say a goddamn word about it!" Her voice was shaky and she trembled with a mixture of anger and bitter sadness.

Tossing away the cigarette, she waited for a response, his explanation. She hoped that he'd tell her that he didn't have a clue about it, that he was just as oblivious and shocked as she was. She needed him to convince her that he wouldn't just let something like that happen.

"Fuck," He bit out angrily. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the one word, he knew all along. "I don't know- I just wished that shit was different. He said something a while back about it but I never really fucking asked." There was honesty there, she could tell by the distress in his voice, it wasn't enough.

Releasing a breath she hadn't really known she'd been holding, Sakura remained in place before asking. "You only knew recently?"

"Well shit… he wasn't really open about it. But not that long ago he told me he'd been seeing her, not before but I don't know how long it had been fucking going on."

Pushing back pained tears, she crossed her arms in an X over her chest. "Why didn't you just say something, we were friends and you didn't tell me a damn thing."

"Well fuck we ARE still friends Sakura, at least I fucking hope so." She could hear the agony in his tone of voice before he continued. "You have to give me a damn break, the guy has been my fucking best friend since we were kids. I couldn't say shit." He defended.

Taking in his words, Sakura silently shook her head.

"Dammit Sakura, I wanted to fucking tell you. I did! And I think I would have if we'd spent time together afterwards, but I didn't fucking let myself spend anymore time with you , In fact I wanted to avoid seeing you at all." Hidan paused a bit before releasing a sigh.

"I couldn't fucking betray Deidara like that. Sakura, will you please fucking turn around and face me?" He asked pleadingly.

Silently turning on her heel to face him, her arms remained over her chest while she remained silent.

"I don't think you would have believed a fucking word I told you, can you even imagine what it would have been like? After kissing you when I was buzzed and barely able to keep from fucking you at Deidara's place? Fuck, then in the tent when we… after what happened between us. You wouldn't have believed a fucking word of it would you?" He asked with a displeased expression.

Thinking over his question, Sakura knew he made a valid point. '_I probably would have thought he was making it up.' _Sakura kept her answer in head and only shrugged a bit in response to his words.

Casting a glance back at the metal door leading into the lounge, Hidan turned his pained face back to the shivering pink haired woman. "Shit, I gotta' get back to work babe."

Sakura nodded in understanding, she'd hate if he'd get into any trouble for just leaving his place at the bar. When he shot her a small familiar grin, Sakura couldn't help but quirk a smile back. Somehow she felt like their friendship wasn't all gone, it was nice talking to him again. He waited patiently for her to make her way over to him before she turned her face up to meet his gaze.

"So… what's up with TenTen?" Sakura asked trying not to sound too obvious.

Tilting his head to the side slightly, Sakura followed a few loose strands of pale hair before she noticed his grin. "Why you asking? Shit, are you jealous?" He said raising a brow slightly

"Ha, yeah right." Sakura replied a bit too quickly which only made his grin widen. "I am not jealous at all." She said defensively.

Pulling the door open, Hidan beckoned her inside and brought a flat palm over the lace material covering her back. She could hear him cluck his tongue as he rubbed along the expanse of her spine. "Guess that's too fucking bad."

Trying her best not to overanalyze Hidan's words from last night, Sakura thought bitterly of how she'd reacted to TenTen's harmless flirtation. The group had fun drinking together until an old friend of TenTen's came along and nearly swept her off her feet. She'd made an excuse that she was going to catch up with him which Ino deciphered as something perverted obviously. The whole night had consisted of silent gazes back and forth with Hidan. She'd try her best not to laugh when a brave male would ask her for a dance of if he could buy her a drink and Hidan would make a face, it was almost like he'd get jealous too, though she highly doubted it. Sure she could be very attracted to Hidan, and be as jealous as she wanted, and in the end of it all it still wouldn't change the fact that he could never ask her out like one would with a potential lover. He couldn't and he sure wouldn't as long as he and Deidara remained the best of friends, which would most likely be forever.

So Sakura enjoyed her night with her friends, she danced wildly. Laughed at every perverted horror story Ino would tell that would make poor Hinata nearly fall out of her seat. She would continue drinking every fruity concoction he'd send her way up until she and the other's had reached their party limit. Ino dropped her off at her place, nearly begging for another night with everyone together, which Sakura had agreed to before groggily heading off to bed alone in her own apartment.

Time seemed to move quickly because not before long, another lengthy series of weeks seemed to pass by. Every so often, Ino would come by with the girls and hang out, Sakura was grateful that her once distant relationship with them was slowly becoming more close knit. Sakura made it a point to be extra couscous when avoiding Hidan by meeting up with the group after they would decide which clubs they wanted to hit up.

TenTen after many attempts eventually gave up trying to go after Hidan and only receiving a flash of perfect pearly white teeth in response to every flirtatious comment. She even wrote down her number on a napkin and left it there for him to get, but he had claimed to have never noticed it. Coming to the obvious conclusion that he was gay, TenTen gave up her fawning over the unattainable bartender and went after her old flame and friend.

Sakura busied herself with other things, like her new cat and companion she'd found. She didn't want to get too attached to Hidan or anyone at the moment for that matter, she couldn't. Nevertheless she checked out the much hyped over dating scene and went on a few dates, some disastrous materiel and others not. She'd even started frequently seeing someone from her department, but when it got down to it, he never matched up to the intensity that Hidan had made her feel. The fling didn't last to say the least, he said he wasn't looking for a relationship and she told him it was no big deal and they parted ways; it really wasn't a big deal.

During her fling, Sakura would wonder often times if perhaps imagining it would help Or

Perhaps the sex would just intensify because they were colleagues and what they were doing was risky. Thinking back to the tent, she frowned when she wondered if her doing sexual things in public was beginning to be something of a fetish for her.

Dressed in fine attire, and looking ready for a night out in the city, Sakura admired her appearance. She'd bought this risqué number at a boutique that mostly specified in lingerie, but this dress called out to her, it was the one.

With a smile, she felt her confidence boost with every swivel to her left and right, eyes staring at her own reflection in the full length mirror, she was met with tousled pink hair that she'd lightly curled and a form fitting red wine colored dress that clung tightly to her figure. It hugged every part of her just the way it was supposed to in only the most flattering way.

Startled a bit when her doorbell rang, Sakura hurried to put on her black pumps. Struggling to put them on, she hurried over to the door. "Coming!" She shouted looking for her leather jacket, a small smile graced her lips when she located it and slid her arms through.

'_Crap, who am I riding with tonight? Was it Ino or Hinata?' ..._ Swinging the door open carelessly, Sakura was shocked to see violet eyes staring back at her. Rendered speechless, she only stared in disbelief as she was face to face with Hidan.

"W-what? How? Hidan what are you doing here?" She asked suddenly forming words.

The greeting wasn't polite nor smooth and she crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for a response. Stunned to see him of all people standing in her doorway, Sakura felt more surprised because he didn't even know where she lived and the only way he could have found out where she did was through…

Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, she ignored how good he looked when he raked a hand through his hair. "Well fuck, Uh- Deidara told me where you lived. You think I can come inside or something?"

Still a bit stunned by his sudden appearance and the information she'd just received, Sakura stepped away from blocking the entrance and stood just at the side of the door to beckon him inside.

When he walked in, she noticed his eyes immediately linger over her attire. "Got fucking plans or something?" He asked lingering over her bare thighs.

Momentarily confused by his question, Sakura looked down at her attire then back at his face. "Heh, yeah the girls are all meeting up for a night out." She said with a smile that caused her dimples to show prominently over her cheeks.

He nodded his head and eyed her some more. "Well shit, you look good. Fucking hot actually."

Turning her face away a bit to blush furiously, she mustered up a demure smile then settled for changing the subject so he'd stop looking at her like that. "Wow, I don't really know what to say. I didn't expect you to be here… how did you…?" She asked trailing off curiously avoiding blushing when her eyes watched his tongue sweep over his lips.

"You mean how did I ask Deidara, right?" A grin formed at his mouth.

"Well yeah, I mean… how did you ask him."

"I, uh, you think we can fucking sit down cause this feels kinda' awkward for me." Sakura nodded a bit when she noticed his sudden uncomfortable tone.

Managing a sigh and soft chuckle all at once, she too noticed that it felt rather awkward. "Um- would you like a drink or something. I've got wine." She said shooting a small smile that lit up her face.

He matched her smile with the same kind of smile he'd only ever share with her. "Hell yeah, sounds good."

Rounding her counter, she walked to the kitchen aware of the burning gaze set on her moving form, he was following her every movement with such intensity.

Tearing his eyes away from her rear, he let out a sigh and looked around the interior of her home. "Shit, I just fucking noticed that your place is so much bigger than Deidara's."

Nodding in response she looked around a bit too as she brought out two matching wine glasses. "I honestly think that most other apartments are much bigger than Deidara's place." Filling up a glass, she handed it to Hidan then poured herself one. Then moving to the living room, they sat at the opposite ends of her couch.

"Will you be pissed if I tell you something Pink?" Hidan asked suddenly looking a bit more serious. Sakura sipped her wine but remained silent, with a hand gesture she urged him to continue.

"I fucking told Deidara everything." He breathed out.

Holding back from spitting out her wine, Sakura turned her stunned face to his concerned one. "Wait what?" She asked terrified.

"Well I fucking told him what happened, about the tent and the kiss." She noticed his tenseness and struggled to remain calm

"Oh, God. Was he mad?" She whispered out.

Hidan let out a short lived laugh and nodded his head in response. "Oh yeah, he was fucking pissed. But he's with that fucking girl now so… I guess he can be pissed all he wants."

Sakura thought of Kurotsuchi and hoped Deidara was trying his best to help the poor girl. She wasn't upset over his cheating anymore, because she'd gotten over him completely. Wishing them the best of luck, she sipped on her wine silently.

"Also… Well I kind of asked him if me and you could fucking date you know? I mean if you would want to try seriously."

Letting out a cough when she inhaled her drink, she wasn't expecting him to drop another bomb after his other news. The first news wasn't as surprising as the second and as she coughed and wheezed, she felt a bit embarrassed at her display.

Setting her wine on her coffee table, she composed herself before turning over to face him. "Wow, that caught me off guard, I probably shouldn't have been drinking anything right then. Now Hidan, anymore big surprises you'd like to let me in on?"

Watching his grin grow she couldn't help but find his expression sexy. "Heh, maybe I fucking do." He replied mischievously.

Head starting to swim, she got that kind of feeling she did after a bit of drinking. She didn't know what to say because she'd never imagined this moment to exist. There was hope that possibly one day it would happen, but only in her dreams.

Noticing his expecting expression she lifted her brows. '_Does he want me to say something?'_

"Hidan… I'm not really- wait are you asking me out?"

Letting out a snort, he folded his arms behind his head and grinned. "Yeah, but hell I'd like to think were passed all that dating shit babe?"

Coloring a bit at his words, she couldn't help but blush like a school girl. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. But then where do we even start?"

Reaching out a hand that was once resting behind his head, Hidan placed it over her own delicate appendage. "Hmm, well I think we start off with that kiss that should have been fucking longer than it was. You think so too?"

Sakura blushed furiously from her cheeks all along her pale neck.

"Then after we've got that down, I thought maybe we could take a nice trip and go camping or something. There's so much shit I have listed that we can do, stuff I've been thinking about all those sleepless nights." He trailed off with a smile in place.

When he got closer, she felt comfortable with his forehead resting against her own. "Will it be like last time?" She asked smiling shyly when he trailed his thumb over her lower lip.

His face inched closer until his lips ghosted over hers. "Last time? No-no, this will be… so much better."

A/N: Well that's it I'm a sucker for happy endings :) Hopefully it wasn't cringe worthy, I really didn't think so. Any comments are appreciated.

Thanks again for taking the time to read it. -DBV


End file.
